Big Picture Show
by UPlover
Summary: I have written a few one shots of EEnE Big Picture Show and I have really enjoyed them. I decided to do multiple chapters of different perspectives from character's throughout the movie. I won't write every scene from the movie. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

The Ed's stood looking dumbfounded at the lane.

Everything was quiet. It was so quiet that the only noise that they could actually hear ants crawling all over an ice cream cone.

"We're murderers! They're gonna get us for this!" Ed shouted looking at the four kids, and a block of wood, who weren't moving on the ground.

Eddy slammed his hand against Ed's mouth and he pointed out how Kevin began moving.

Through his dazed, beat up head, Kevin heard Eddy whispering. The second he painfully sat up, the dorks were no where in sight.

This was the last straw. They were really in for it this time.

Ed burst into his room with such force that he broke the whole door in.

Eddy said the scam would not put harm on anyone, but now look at what happened.

"Trouble, bad, pain!" The boy shouted as he tore apart his wall and shoved his hundreds of sponges into his gigantic sock like sack. He stuffed whatever else he could into it.

Before he left his room the toast popped out from the toaster.

There was no time to eat it right now. The kids could be on his tail. Or worse, they could already have Edd and Eddy!

Ed burst through his window only to catch Sarah and Jimmy's attention who were making a pretend pirate film.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her brothers, as always, stupid antics, but she took notice to how panicked he looked. Were those all his sponges he was setting free into the sky? Those were his delicacy.

Ed scrambled down the neighborhood as Sarah and Jimmy looked at one another. The two children heard Rolf scream along with Kevin. Oh yeah, the Ed's had to have done it this time.

"'Dear beloved parents, by the time you read this, I will be long far...'"

This one was no good either. His hands were so shaky that Edd could barely understand his own writing.

As his belongings lay neatly all around is bed, in the corner of the room sat the upset sockhead who couldn't leave without leaving his parents a note.

Edd started over again; '"Dearest Mother and Father, it is with great shame that a regretfully confess to...'"

He put the pen down. He couldn't form into words what just happened only a few moments ago. Eddy forced him to build that thing. All he wanted to do was test it before the kids came. But, Eddy... oh Eddy, why did he...

Edd pulled himself out from his dark thoughts. He picked up the pen and continued to write; '"I regretfully confess to my involvement...'"

He was making it sound as if he murdered someone. But, then again there was a possibility that they did. His parents didn't want a child who murdered. They made that very clear when they moved here after the incident that happened in his old school.

Edd picked up the pen once more; "'... I regretfully confess to my involvement in the inexcusable, unconscionable, reprehensible...'"

Were his parents even going to read this?

"'...abhorrent, detrimental...'"

Would they even notice he was gone?

'"... detestable, incomprehensible, immoral...'"

It was like he didn't exist to them. Work, work, work! What about time for family?

"... thoughtless, hurtful.!"

This note was the worst out of all of them. "Oh, what have we done?!" Edd bawled into his knees at the horrendous consequences that were coming.

Just then his door was kicked off its latch.

Oh no, was it...

"Double D!" Ed screamed grabbing him by his shirt.

Eddy crammed anything he could into one suitcase. He jumped up and down until he finally heard a click.

The thing weighed as if it were an elephant. How could a whole bunch of clothes and magazines weigh so much?

Luck wasn't with him, like it ever was, as the suitcase exploded its contents all around the room.

How could this happen? He learned all he knew about scams from his brother. What did he forget that was missing?

None of his brothers scams turned out this way. He'd get the big bucks and never fail.

But, then again the last one was the final strike with his parents. Was he under strikes too?

Eddy broke out in a sweat when someone began pounding on his door.

He had to act fast.

Eddy grabbed the vacuum cleaner. "My little Eddy's not home right now." He said trying to impersonate his mothers voice.

Edd bulldozed into the room. Without looking where he was going, he tripped on the vacuum and landed on an almost hysterical Eddy.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" Eddy screamed before realizing it was only Ed. He resumed packing again, but had no idea what to stuff in it.

"What do we do, Eddy, what do we do?!" Ed yelled with sweat flying across the room.

Eddy ran around in circles, finally noticing something missing. "What happened to sockhead?" he yelled. Did the kids already get him?

Ed pulled a dazed Edd out from his giant sock. He was covered in much and butter from all the garbage that was inside.

"Here, hold this!" Eddy yelled throwing his suitcase into Edd's arms.

This finally snapped Edd out of his daze. "We're fugitives, Eddy! Are you aware of the consequences we're about to endure? All because of our misguided chicanery!"

Before one of them could speak again, dark shadows moved along the window. They were coming!

"Too late! Quick, my brother's room!" Eddy screamed running into the hallway. It was the only room he could think of that nobody would know they'd be there. He knew it was a good hiding place since he'd hide their from when he was in trouble with his parents. They never cared to look their because they liked to care that the room never existed.

The Ed's screeched to a halt when the front door was being pummeled. Eddy shoved his friend's upstairs and they ran. They ran like they never ran before when the front door smashed against the wall.

Ever so slowly, Eddy turned the knob and peaked inside the dark room. He hadn't been in here for a year. Even then it took guts to go in. This was where his brother took him to torment him. Away from their parents because he could block off the sound.

Was this right?

"Eddy, do you think this is wise?" Edd asked him.

"They'll never find us in here!"

It was the only shot for them to get out of this alive. He worked up his courage and ran into the room. His friend's followed and the doors were locked up from the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

The three remained completely quiet. Ed squeezed both of his friends and backed into the corner of the room.

"This is all your fault, sockhead." Eddy whispered to Edd.

"Edd felt his face heat up. "My fault? Funny, isn't it, how it's always my fault when yet another of your amazing scams goes awry."

"Yeah, well, I didn't see you try and stop me." Eddy said completely unaware of Edd's constant warnings. "You should have known it would go bad."

"And boy did it go bad." Ed chimed in.

Their talking seized upon hearing a creak in the hallway. They were going to be in here forever if they didn't know what was happening. Eddy spotted a glass on the refrigerator. He slid Edd over towards the door and handed him the glass.

He pressed it against the door and heard shuffling around the hallway. Rolf was muttering to himself while Kevin told everyone to be quiet.

The only thing that Eddy could hear was his own heart pounding, not only from being in his brothers room, but what the kids may do to them if they were found.

Edd started looking calmer when he heard Kevin say that they weren't here.

Just when they thought they were going to get away, both of them heard a crunching noise. Ed found a piece of buttered toast and was unaware of the noise it made.

The glass slipped out from Edd's hands and landed in his puddle of sweat.

In a matter of seconds the door began rattling around as the kids finally found their victims.

"We are not one for this world!" Ed screamed after realizing it was his piece of toast that caused them to get caught.

Edd ran to the windows and opened them. Eddy ran in front of him only to claw at the cemented bricks. "What's with my brother and these stupid bricks?!" Eddy exclaimed not even noticing that he was walking into Edd.

They tripped over the rug which revealed a ventilation shaft. They were running out of time as Edd noticed the door coming loose from its hinges by the second.

As Edd and Eddy struggled to open the ventilation shaft, Ed was thrown off the stuffed camel and slammed into the wall.

"More bricks, Double D!" Eddy yelled when he tried to escape through the vent. His brother really made it hard for someone to escape his room.

"Ooh, this-a-way guys!" Ed yelled grabbing the two of them. He put them face to face with a red alarm box.

"'In case of movie break glass?'" Edd read.

"Bingo!" Eddy said smashing the glass i seconds. "My bro is always prepared."

What he pulled out was a lone peanut. His brother always did this! He made every plan have a flaw in it because he thought it was funny. His misery was his happiness.

A fist smashed a hole through the door and in poked the tattered face of Kevin. "End of the line, dorks!"

Eddy threw the peanut to which it landed in Ed's mouth.

"It was just a scam, Double D, how could it go so wrong?" Eddy yelled, so terrified that he actually latched around Edd in full fear. "Eddy, the laws of probability can be a real mean..."

Ed got their attention when he bit down and broke the nutshell.

It was a key! "It must be for my brothers car!" Eddy said opening the passenger side door.

"Eddy, we're too young to drive!" Edd soon ignored his own warning when a piece of the door planted on the ground.

All three of them got in the car. Eddy was able to get the key through the ignition, but when he turned it, nothing happened. The car was working when he set it in this spot, but that was eight years ago.

Rolf smashed his head through the door, breaking the chains along with the impact. "Rolf's vengeance will be slow and painful, like Papa's charcoal anecdotes, Ed boys!"

The cul-de-sac kid's smashed through the door. Edd found it a relief that none of them were dead, but they all looked horrendous,

As Edd and Eddy cringed in fear, Ed had an idea and immediately took into action. He smashed his feet through the floor of the car, like one of those Flintstones cartoons.

Just when Kevin grabbed the mirror, Ed ran from the room and smashed through the wall of Eddy's house.

Kevin, Rolf and Jonny fell to the grass and took a moment to collect themselves. They were all injured enough already from the scam.

"They're getting away, guys!" Nazz yelled seeing the Eds begin to destroy the cul-de-sac as they tried to escape.

Rolf let out an ear piercing whistle, which Wilfred immediately came to. "There is no escaping the son of a shepherd!"

Sarah and Jimmy peaked behind the house. They watched the Eds run past in the car. What happened to the kids? Rolf had the side of his body bitten off. And Nazz, was she naked under that box?

"Yowzers, what do you think they did this time, Jimmy?"

"Whatever it was, it must be worser than ever."

The two youngsters followed at a distance so they wouldn't get hurt.

The Eds were almost at the end of the cul-de-sac. It would be safer to get away from her. The kids looked hostile this time and didn't look a if they were fooling about killing them.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Edd yelled gripping his seat.

"Not in my brothers car you're not!" Eddy yelled.

Just then, Plank landed on the front of the windshield. The boys screamed at seeing the creepy boards painted, but faded smile, stare deep into their souls. "Let 'em have it buddy!" Jonny hollered with his head still trapped in a bear trap.

Ed swerved the car until he leaped in the air. The car came crashing on top of the sides of the lane. It just kept rolling along.

Edd tried to catch his breath, beginning to hyperventilate. Were they actually going to skip town? Would his parents actually come home for once and see he wasn't there? They actually spent some of their time with him before working got in the way.

"So much undone, unsaid," he belted out. "Mother and Father will be so annoyed.

Suddenly, Ed screamed in pain and began to slip out from the car. Rolf was following underneath with his teeth sinking into Ed's leg. This would be his first kill.

"They got me guys! I'm a goner! Save yourselves!" Ed whined. Eddy watched as Ed's fingers slipped one by one. Were the kids going to kill him? As he watched his last finger slip off, the memory of their first meeting came to his mind.

"See yah!"

"Ed!" In an instant Edd and Eddy grabbed their friend and will all their strength pulled him out of the grip of a maniacal looking Rolf.

"Curse you, Ed bo-" Rolf smashed into a dumpster as the Eds were ricocheted into a forest of trees, smashing them to pieces until landing in the junkyard.

Kevin was perched high above and watched the red car run past. He quietly made his way down the trash and saw the other kids coming. He made jesters about what they were going to do. They agreed and Kevin was off first.

Before Eddy could glance at his rear view mirror, Kevin smashed against the car rocking it off kilter. Edd looked at Kevin, seeing that the boy was no longer there. The devil looked as if it had replaced him.

Kevin rammed the car a third time making it somersault off a pile of junk. Eddy gripped the wheel as he was thrown out the window and was literally running along side it.

This chase was more insane than anyone thought. As soon as Eddy was spun back inside, the car broke through the junkyard, and spun out of control down the creek.

"Prepare for Rolf's water-laden bladder!"

"Plank's freaking out!" Jonny screamed at the back of everyone.

"Double D, you got any great idea's?!" Eddy shouted. Edd wasn't able to answer the question as he was getting car sick into a bag. His face took a pale coloring when he saw Kevin's head reach for the door handle.

"How do you like your faces, fried or scrambled?"

The door was thrown open. Ed wasn't loosing without a fight. He shut the door and Eddy rolled up the windows. It would hopefully keep them safer from just a little longer.

Their hearts jumped at the sound of thumps on the top of the car. Wilfred's tail speared through the top.

The head of the car was ripped off.

Exposed!

"Time for payback!" Kevin yelled.

"Plank wants first crack at 'em!"

"Rolf will use their hides as a crutch for Nana's goiter!"

"Like, thanks for the help up here, guys? Duh!" Nazz said upon nearly falling off the car.

"It wasn't me, Eddy did it!" Ed yelled before his head disappeared into his shirt.

"In your dreams!" Eddy baklashed. He struggled for a moment, knowing to himself that this whole thing was his fault. No, it wasn't. Nothing was ever his fault. "It was Double D!"

Edd was left alone to face the kids as both his friends hid. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the playground.

"Uh, excuse me," he spoke, as always being polite. "I'll be right back."

Edd grabbed the merry-go-round which spun them all around. One by one each kid let go of the car and went flying in different directions. The hood ripped off leaving only Kevin.

His devilish eyes almost reminded Eddy of his brother when his last scam took a turn for the worst.

"You dorks ain't seen the last of me!" Kevin hollered when he was thrown off the car.

Edd's fingers slowly slipped off one by one.

Once they did, they catapulted through the sky, over the trees, until the kids could no longer hear them.

"DOOOOOORKS!" Kevin screeched at the top of his lungs. "I can't believe it. I almost had them!"

Sarah and Jimmy watched from a far and listened to the older kids from a far. Jonny slowly slipped away as Rolf ranted off and Nazz followed Kevin.

The children were alone as they all left to hunt down the Ed's.

"Golly gosh, Sarah, they're gonna hunt down the Ed's! What on earth did they do?"

"I don't know, Jimmy." What were they going to do to Ed? Would it be worse then one of her poundings?

"Think of what they'll do to them, Sarah. It'll be worse than soap in your eyes. Worser then polyester chafing!"

"Let's have a picnic and watch!"

Both children agreed and walked off through the now destructed cul-de-sac.


	3. Chapter 3

The desert was interrupted from its complete silence when the wrecked up car came crashing to the ground.

Ed resumed being the motor and kept running, but slower knowing that nobody was chasing from behind.

Eddy looked over his shoulder. There was nothing chasing them. It looked to be that they were in some kind of desert. It was beyond him how they ended up here, but it was better than the cul-de-sac.

"Ha, we lost them!" Eddy exclaimed in Edd's face.

"How can you be so certain, Eddy?" Edd asked trying to regain his composure. He was still on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Those chumps'll never catch us now!" Eddy beamed resting his feet on what was left of the steering wheel. "From here on out, it's nothing but smooth sailing."

The second Eddy said that, Ed banged into a huge rock. The car fell apart into pieces and the three Eds collapsed into different places.

Ed wiggled his way out of an exhaust pipe. Without a moments hesitation, he ran over to the drivers side door where three familiar hairs were sticking out. Ed rolled Eddy up as if he were a window and then collapsed to the ground.

Eddy got up and took everything in. "Way to go lummux!" He yelled at Ed. "The only rock for miles and you had to hit it."

Edd opened his eyes to find himself dangling far above the ground. The first smile of the day came to his face. "Seat belts certainly are a trusted friend."

He belt snapped and Edd came crashing to the ground. Anger rose through Edd's stomach. This was the biggest mess Eddy got them into yet. He couldn't keep this rising outburst inside of him.

"I've followed all the rules! Lived a life of decency and principal! So why didn't I follow my instincts?! That one day these short-sighted sophomoric shell games would go to far?!"

Ed burst out from the muffler and hid behind Eddy. "Double D's dark side makes me armpits sweat, Eddy."

"What doesn't?" Eddy said moving away from the smell.

Edd realized that he needed to calm down. He couldn't show is friends that nightmare side that got him in trouble as a kid.

"Lost souls are we, gentleman, doomed for eternity!" Edd collapsed to the ground. He felt as if he was going to pass out. Maybe thus was all just a dream, a nightmare that began in his childhood.

"Lighten up, sockhead. Hasn't Eddy always scared you right?" Edd was going to go on about his answer until he was picked up by his hat. "Don't answer that."

"Oh, oh!" Ed chanted with his hand waving in the air as if he were in school. "If I might partake in this chat, could we not joineth the circus? Eddy could be the world's..."

Edd recoiled when Ed took Eddy aside and rearranged his facial parts to make him like the world's, "... shortest elephant! And you, Double D can be the clown."

Edd took a moment to ponder the idea. The kids would never find them if they spent the rest of their lives on the road. "I guess one could get used to the confining nature of tights."

"Talk about stupid." Eddy said. He collected his friends in both hands, forced them to sit on the ground and sat between them as if they were lounge chairs. "If we're going anywhere, I know a place so out of the way, it's practically invisible."

Edd grasped his forehead, prepping himself for the answer. "Dare I ask... and?"

"Yeah, Eddy. And?" Ed chimed.

Eddy collected them once more and placed his pals in one of his one arm hugs. That always got someone to do as he said, as he learned from his brother. "And, if any of those losers find us there, they'll be mailed back to Peach Creek in a body cast."

"Where we goin' Eddy?" Ed asked.

"My big bro's place!" Eddy shouted with pure excitement.

Edd's smile faded. He never met this famed, idolized brother of Eddy's, but something told him that he wasn't the best person. "Eddy, I have no doubts that your brother would offer is sanctuary."

"What are you kiddin' me? We're kinda connected, like twins! Brain wave stuff! He's talkin' to me right now."

Eddy opened his eyes to see that his friends were buying it. Ed was bouncing up and down with joy. He had his friends right where he wanted them.

"Come on, he's waitin' for us!" Eddy said running off into the desert.

"Eddy's brother is so cool!" Ed yelled following along.

That's what Ed always said. Eddy was glad that Ed couldn't remember his brother. His brother was part of the reason why he had that cracked skull.

It had been eight years since his brother left. His parents ordered him out, but everything was so fuzzy to Eddy.

He remembered how his brother wasn't the best person, heck everyone feared him. But, that was years ago. He had to have changed in some way. All that pain was his way of saying he loved him. Ever since the previous summer, he'd been thinking about his brother a lot.

His parents never told him where he was, but he was going to find him and prove them wrong. He'll makethem live down the night they threw him out of the house.

"Wait for me fello's!" Edd called out from a far. Good, he had Edd agree to this.

Little did the boys know that Edd, in his OCD ways, stuck a label to the broken down car.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the cul-de-sac, the kids were preparing themselves to hunt down the Eds. Rolf stacked a bunch of his belongings on Wilfred as Sarah and Jimmy made there picnic lunch, and Jonny tried not to look noticeable throughout the neighborhood.

Little did any of the kids know, Jonny had a secret melon fortress built up in a tree. He was planning to hunt down the Eds and bring them down with melon power. He remembered when he played that shtick, all the kids enjoyed it and wouldn't stop talking about him.

If he got there first then all the kids would really appreciate him. Maybe his and Plank's loner days would come to an end.

Kevin and Nazz were just going off on his bike when they heard someone yelling.

"It's melon time!" Jonnny yelled bouncing off from all the houses in his melon costume.

Kevin ignored him and just kept biking.

Nazz wondered how Jonny was even going to get to the Eds. None of them had a clue to where they went.

She put that thought aside and smiled at Kevin. He was too focused on the road to notice her. Late in the spring they started going out. It turned out if she didn't act as smart as she was, he took like to her. The act was getting tiring, but these past months with Kevin had been the best.

A fly smashed into her face. She kept her cool and just flicked it off. Until even more flies started covering her face with their guts.

"Natures so gross, Kev! These bugs are, like, freaking me out!" she wailed in the most dramatic voice she could make.

"Get a grip, Nazz!" Kevin shouted. "This rage train isn't stopping until I thump those three twerps!"

Kevin turned hid eyes back to the road only to have a swarm of flies hit their faces. Their vision was blinded by the bug guts. Kevin's bike steered out of control making them crash into a peach shed. The two landed in a small field just outside of Peach Creek.

"Ow, that hurt!" Nazz said aloud as she cracked her back.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" Kevin shouted.

Nazz's heart fluttered. She loved when Kevin tried to make her feel better. "Oh, i'm okay."

Kevin ran towards her with his arms open. Nazz did the same ready to feel safe against his warm body.

"It was totally my fault!"

Nazz looked up. Kevin was practically crying over his wrecked bike. He heaved it up and immediately began repairing it. Nazz's heart plunged into a fire for a second, but decided to keep her cool. It wasn't the first time he chose the bike over her.

"Hello? Remember me?" she said acting all sweet.

Kevin looked up at the road in front of them. "Nazz, we need to figure out where those foul ups took off to and head them off. I'm pretty sure they won't be heading back to the cul-de-sac. Not after what they did."

"That's be the last thing they'd do. They're, like, such cowards."

"Good one, Nazz." Kevin laughed.

Nazz's cheeks grew hot. He liked her witty comments. He looked at her again with that endearing look. "Say, you got one of those hairpin things?"

"Totally!" She said with a little too much energy.

"Cowards run and hide, right? Do who's the one person in the world that Eddy trusts besides his two loser pals?"

There was hardly anybody that Eddy could trust. Everyone was always mean to him even if he didn't do anything. In a way, Nazz almost felt bad for him. Living in a world where he was hated every day had to be hard.

"What about his brother?" Nazz asked.

"That little twerp wouldn't have the... that's it!" Kevin shouted. "They're going to Eddy's brother's place." Kevin gathered Nazz and hugged her against his warm body. "Nazz, you're awesome, babe."

Before Nazz would hug him back, Kevin threw her off of him.

"Hold it! Eddy's brother will murder us if he finds out we're after his little brother!" Kevin fixed up the last of his bike in the blink of an eye. "We're wasting time! We gotta get those dorks before they get there. If they get there before we get there they'll never get theirs."

"What?" Nazz asked trying to gather that tongue twister.

"Forget it. We gotta go!"

Kevin biked off, but his front wheel was dented making it hard to bike like a normal one.

Eddy would see the day his brother nearly hit him with his car. He was only five years old riding his little bike. He just made out Eddy's brothers face. He would never forget that maniacal look in his eyes. And that was the only time he saw him. Because that was the night he left. Along with his mother. His Dad knew they were better off living in the suburbs, but his mom didn't.

Kevin hated Eddy for ruining his life. He was going to give him the pounding of a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

The Eds were lucky they left the desert as soon as they got there because Rolf hunted down the spot they were in in a matter of an hour.

Wilfred traveled along, carrying the heavy belongings and Rolf.

Rolf eventually got down and the pig watched his master throw a pitch fork around in the air.

He never understood Rolf. There were times when he was generous or just plain crazy. His master snapped at him all because he was hungry. He saw Rolf eat no matter then a few minutes ago, so what was he complaining about?

Wilfred gave Rolf a taste of his own medicine and pushed Rolf into the wrecked car.

Rolf ended his cursing upon noticing a label on the car.

'Out of Order', it read.

Evidence.

Rolf pulled his pig forward and waved the label in front of Wilfred's nose. "We'll have the Ed-boys on a spit by nightfall!"

Revenge would soon by his.

Meanwhile, the three boys walked through a meadow. They were calmer from the escapade after that morning.

"Can your brother send me brain waves too, Eddy?" Ed asked happily frolicking through the grass.

"If only you had a brain, Ed." Eddy retorted.

"C'mon, Eddy, have a heart!" Ed really wanted to communicate with Eddy's brother. He wanted to know what he was going wrong as an older brother. Sarah hated everything he did. He didn't want to have the feeling of worthlessness float over his head the rest of his life.

Edd lagged behind, "Courage, courage, Eddward." he told himself. He felt so paranoid that they were being followed. What if their parents were back in the cul-de-sac right now? There was so much they had to explain. They caused so much destruction over the years that one neighbor had to move out. He later found out it was because they felt unsafe.

Unsafe? Were they referring to his invention? Edd had been pondering that all summer. He was starting to think it wasn't true until the latest scam failure this morning.

He'd been thinking about what happened in his elementary school a lot now a days. He couldn't tell if it was a sign if he needed to talk about it or not.

Edd came out from his thoughts when he noticed a sign.

"'Private Property?'" Edd gasped. He looked ahead to see Ed and Eddy already walking through the land. "Um, fellows?"

There was no getting them to come back. It was always useless.

Edd took a deep breath. It was time he needed to take a step off the deep end. Slowly he crossed the entrance. Nothing happened. He quickly shut the gate and ran after his friends.

"Wait, stop! We're trespassing!"

"Trespass, schmespass. It's a shortcut." Eddy said.

Ed feel into the grass. His heart exploded with pure joy when he saw that the field was home to hundreds of cows. "Looks, guys! Moo-moos there! Moo-moos everywhere!"

"My bro's got a billion cows. A regular stampede of 'em." Eddy said.

Yes, he knew that was a lie, but who would want to know what his brother really did to cows.

"Your brothers got moo-moos, Eddy?" Ed asked trailing along a group of flies.

Edd finally caught up to the both of them. "Haven't we poked a prodded fate enough for one day, Eddy? I'm frightened." he said on the bridge of jumping out of his skin.

"Poor little 'ol, sockhead. You're so neeve."

"I think you mean naive, Eddy."

"That too." Eddy laughed walking ahead of his friends. "My big bro would never let anything happen to me, and I'll tell you what, I'll put in a good word for you two."

"Thank you, Eddy. Your brother certainly is a king, upstanding and generous human being." Edd said to Eddy.

Eddy's heart fell inside him. If only he were any of those things. It didn't even seem like he was a human being because of all the illegal things he did. But, there were times when he was generous. Giving him advice, passing down scams, and there was that night he wished him luck when he had to leave.

Maybe some of what Edd said would be true.

"What's our estimated time of arrival to your brothers sanctuary, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"Beats me. I don't know where he lives."

Edd stopped dead in his tracks letting that statement settle into his brain.

"Pardon? Are you saying all this time you've been leading us to nowhere?!" Edd said trying to make Eddy look him in the eyes.

"Nope. I'm taking you to my bro's house, smart guy. You just have to figure out where he lives."

Edd grasped his head, feeling his rage boil inside him. Was Eddy being serious? What person wouldn't know where there idolized sibling lived? It was really beyond Edd how long he has stayed friends with Eddy. No, he wasn't going to think about those thoughts. He almost drifted them apart last year. He just had to take a breath and approach this conversation in the most patient way possible.

"The hills are alive, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed diving throughout the grassy lands.

"Yeah, with the sounds of an idiot." Eddy joked.

Eddy bashed into Edd who somehow ended up in front of them. Yup, he meant business. "Hold it right there, we're not taking one more step until we deduce the whereabouts of your brother, Eddy!"

Eddy had to think of something. At this rate it could take weeks to locate where his brother actually was. He had no idea if he still lived in this state.

Eddy wore that smug smile and leaned way too close into Edd. "Forget to pay the brain bill?"

"But, Eddy, your brother's always been somewhat of an enigma! I've got nothing to go on."

Before he could blink, Eddy ran through Edd's legs. Edd's face grew hot. Did Eddy have any idea what personal space meant?

"Better hurry up, big bro's awaitin'!" I'm so good, Eddy thought to himself.

Ed leaped over Edd to take hold of Eddy's foot. "Do you think I could get your brother's autograph?"

Eddy took out his wallet and slipped a postcard out. On the backside read, 'Mondo-a-Go-Go', whatever that was.

Ed's eyes grew wide. An autograph from the world's best brother. "Thank you!"

"Give it back, Ed! My brother sent me that postcard!" Eddy argued attacking his friend to the ground. He got this two years ago, the last time he ever heard from his brother. Why did he stop writing? When he wrote it meant that he had to care about him in some way.

An idea popped into Edd's head. He circled around his friends roughhousing and took the card from Ed's hand. "This could provide the very clue we need. A postmark should lead us directly to... drat! It's illegible!" Edd said at seeing the smeared address.

Eddy snatched the postcard back and blew off any dust or germs that may have covered it. "You probably smudged it."

Edd wasn't close to giving up yet. He spotted Ed coloring on a cow's utter and another idea sprouted.

"May I borrow this Ed? Thank you." Edd said without waiting for a response.

It didn't bother Ed. His drawing was already finished. He picked up the cow and showed his artwork to Eddy. "Look, Eddy, a picture for Eddy's brother! Do you think he'll like it?"

Eddy stared at the drawing. Was that what he looked like still? It scared Edd how much he resembled him. A picture of a his vile smile came to his mind.

He ignored Ed's question and went to find Edd who was busy scribbling on leaves and placing them on a spider web."

"Eddy, I've found the link to key commutations we have with your brother!" Edd exclaimed. "Among those, his shudder some stink bomb recipes, his heinous hot sauces, oh and my favorite, malicious misleading treasure maps. Together with other contentious callous cons, lead me to suspect your brother's quite the jokester."

"You better believe it. He's the king, baby!" Eddy said as he thumped Edd's nose.

Edd rolled his eyes and rubbed his nose. "Yes, well, where could one groom this tendency to pranks and puerile practical jokes."

"I got it!" Ed threw his comic book on the web. "'Pranks and puerile practical jokes at the Lemon Brook Gag Factory.'"

"That's quite a coincidence."

Eddy took the magazine to grumble about the Lemon Brook football teem, only to have Ed take it back. Before another fight could start Edd spoke up. "That's it, Eddy. Your brother may very well work there. Or at the very least, be a regular customer."

"I bet he's there now!"

"Oh boy, oh boy, I forget what we're doing!" Ed yelled hopping up and down.

The Eds took off through the rest of the field. For some reason Eddy couldn't get that picture of his brother out of his mind. Was he the type to actually get a job and stick with it? But, what did he know? A lot can change in eight years.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah and Jimmy skipped down the lane with their picnic basket in hand, giggling to themselves. They hopped over the fence, heading away from the cul-de-sac. Their parents weren't home yet, so they were going against the rules. But, what did Sarah care, Ed was going to get blamed anyway.

Sarah came to a halt.

Jimmy stopped walking with her.

"What's the matter, Jimmy?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not allowed to go in there, Sarah. I still have bad dreams, and my mom had to buy a mattress cover." Jimmy wailed.

Sarah rolled her eyes. He was taking up all her precious time. Ed could be getting massacred at this very moment. "Okay, but you're really gonna miss a doozy."

Jimmy stared off at Sarah. Usually she'd always care about his needs first. They just had to take a different pathway and that was it. "I hope Kevin knocks Eddy's teeth out."

He ran after Sarah, only to run down the wrong pathway. Unbeknownst to Jimmy, this pathway lead to the trailer park. Jimmy looked all around. Where was Sarah? His heart leaped. Oh no, did he take...

The little boy tripped over something and toppled into a pile of clothes.

"Oh, way to go, May!" A familiar voice yelled.

Jimmy peaked through a small hole in the pile of clothes. Oh no, he was at the Kanker's home! How was he going to get away without being noticed?

"Get back to work, snoutface!" Marie squabbled at May.

"Heh, snoutface, good one, Marie." Lee laughed.

May grumbled to herself. Why was she always the one who was packed on?

Jimmy's heart stopped when May reached into a pile of laundry. "If you guys weren't such fashion hogs, there wouldn't be all this laundry to do."

"Oh, please! Don't hurt me!" Jimmy screamed when May was dangling him through the air.

"Looks like someone left something in there pocket."

The Kanker sisters swarmed around the little boy calling him by the name of 'dutch'.

"A little far from home aren't you, dutch?" Lee said to him.

The sisters tossed him all around forcing him into a diaper, acting as if he was their boyfriend or making him do their laundry. Then he was having his body stretched out by all three who didn't want to share him. Tears filled Jimmy's eyes. This wasn't going to end well.

"Stop! I just wanted to see Ed, Edd and Eddy get clobbered!"

This made the sisters put Jimmy down. Lee leaned right into Jimmy's face, so close he could see the fillings in her teeth. "What did you say about our boyfriends?"

"None of your beeswax!"

It was Sarah. "My hero." Jimmy said.

It wasn't long before Sarah was pinned to the ground. She wasn't as strong as she thought. There was nobody else to help them.

Lee moved her finger through her mouth and came out with a hug glob of spit. "None of our beeswax, huh?" Lee said standing over her.

She was taller then Sarah thought. Sarah struggled to get loose, but May and Marie wouldn't let her go. The gross mess went through her ear. She kicked her legs up and down and was going to shout for...

Ed? Why was she going to shout for Ed? That brainless idiot wouldn't do anything. Well, sure he would, but he's not here.

Even through all this torture Sarah was not going to tell them anything.

"Stop! Enough!" Jimmy screamed unable to bear this torture anymore. "The Eds did something really bad! Something big happened because everyone's angry, chasing after them to give them their just desserts."

Jimmy stared crying, clinging to Sarah. She hugged him in fear too. For the first time she felt helpless. These girls overpowered her in every way. Her mother told her that she can beat anyone, but she was wrong. She was wrong. She was weak to the Kanker's.

"Ain't nobody beatin' up on my man, but me!" Marie said.

Lee looked at the kids and made the most haunting smile. "Grab the two squirts, girls. We're gonna need them."


	7. Chapter 7

As the day went on nobody was even close to tracking down where the Eds were. Rolf was the closest behind them. If he was paying attention Rolf would have seen Wilfred take off through the fields.

Jonny and Plank waiting for a bus to come. Jonny wasn't looking forward for the vehicle to come, but he had to get his revenge.

Nazz wanted to fix the broken wheel on Kevin's bike since they only road three miles from the spot they crashed into. She didn't know if Kevin would even let her lay a hand on the bike.

The Eds however were in a field of tall sunflowers which towered over them. Through his unique inventing skills, Edd created a device that would help locate the gag factory.

"Double D, check this..." Ed and Eddy ran into each other, but laughed it off. Eddy hit Ed in the face with a sunflower which made him look like a lion. The two made a scene and ran around pretending to be chased by 'The Mighty Agamushin.'

Edd chuckled. They never had fun like this anymore. Edd knew he became a bore last summer, but he had to. He grew up too fast to show his parents how mature he could be. They noticed, but disproved of his friends. They said he would be more respected by the other kids which he already was.

He just wished that things could go back to the beginning of last summer.

"What's that stupid thing?" Eddy asked taking Edd's invention. "Can you see cartoons in it?"

Ed and Eddy played around with the device much to Edd's worry. Eddy swiped it near Ed's head. He joked that his head was missing and startled Eddy by having his hand come out and grab Eddy through the opening of his neck hole.

Edd grabbed the device when he could when his friends began rough housing even more.

"Yes, well, it's all fun and games, but merrymaking nearly cost us this sextant."

Ed and Eddy were quiet.

"Ah, the what? I missed that. What's it called?" Eddy asked.

"It's called a sextant. An astronomical instrument used to..."

Ed and Eddy were giggling.

"Again, sorry. I missed it. What's it called."

Edd smiled. They actually wanted to learn! "It's commonly known as a sextant, Eddy..."

They burst into laughter.

Edd thought for a few seconds and slammed a hand against his mouth once he realized the reason behind their laughter. "Oh my!"

The two just kept on laughing. Oh, they were so immature. "You won't be laughing when this unnamed device triangulates our position and gives us a precise heading to the true direction of the gag factory."

"Wanna bet?" Eddy asked looking ahead of where Edd was going to walk into.

"But, in order for me to calculate our bearings to the gag factory, I'll need..."

Edd smacked into the brick wall of the a building.

"Land ho!" Ed shouted.

"This is it!" Eddy exclaimed at seeing the old 'Lemon Brook Gag Factory'. He couldn't believe that they were actually here. "Hey, Big Bro! It's me! Eddy!" he began shouting as his words bounced off the building.

"Perhaps the front doors will yield a response." Edd pointed out.

"Good idea, I forgot my big bro hates back doors!" Eddy said running towards the front on the factory.

"Me too. We are so alike!" Ed exclaimed.

"Yeah right." Eddy said screeching along the ground to turn the corner.

Ed couldn't remember what his brother did to him. Of course we was almost three at the time, but Eddy still remembered as if it were yesterday. His brother hit him dead in the head when his rock scam went awry. Nobody cared to get his skull looked at closely. Eddy would never forget Ed's cries. Nobody ever explained to Ed why he was different.

Eddy felt he needed to say something to Ed, but remembered what his brother said.

'A little childhood trauma builds character.'

He was right... was he?

The next thing Eddy found himself doing was using Ed as a battering ram to get inside the factory. There was so much going on that he didn't know what he was doing as he beat down the doors on poor Ed.

"Where is he? Do you see him?"

The factory was dark as the only light there was came through the windows. All the machines looked as if they'd been off for years. Cobwebs were everywhere. Not a soul in sight.

They all looked around running into boxes or tripped into the walls.

"Bro! It's me, Eddy!" Eddy sighed and took a deep breath. "You know, pipsqueak?" he said ever so lightly so his friends wouldn't hear him.

There was nobody here.

"Are you sure this is the gag factory? 'Cause I ain't laughin'!"

"Looks gaggy to me, Eddy." Ed said rummaging through a bunch of gag toys.

"Ed, comic book, please." Edd asked. He skipped to the beginning of the book. "Exactly, this publication was printed over ten years ago."

Eddy felt steam boiling within in his body. He threw the comic across the room and fell to the floor. He just wanted everything to go back to the day his brother left, but instead of his parents ordering him out, he stayed. Then none of this would be happening.

"We're hooped. We'll never find my brother, Double D."

"Never say never, Eddy. Perhaps old customer receipts or employee records will unearth a clue to his whereabouts." Edd said staring at the stairway.

"Choo-choo!" Ed shoved a giant box into Eddy. It was filled with all kids of strange gags. "Oh, look! Boxes stuffed with stuff."

"Not again, Ed! We'll never make headway if you keep rummaging for..."

Edd was hit in the face with a rubber chicken. "Chickens, Double D! Oh, I love them to death I do!"

"Can't have a party without a rubber chicken, Double D. Big bro said so."

Edd rolled his eyes. If he was the only one who was going to be serious then it was up to him. "I'll go examine the factory's filing cabinets and see what we can find."

"What else you got in there, lummux?" Eddy asked having Edd's words escape him.

The two friends scourged through the piles of pranks. They hadn't done this in so long. Eddy had been too piled up in the scam world that he almost forgot about being a kid. He turned thirteen a month ago, but he still wanted to be a kid. They weren't going back to the cul-de-sac anytime soon. All the more to catch up on the years he threw away.

Eddy shocked Ed with electric gum which changed him into different figures. The two laughed and laughed. What would he do without Ed? They had fun no matter what.

"Oh, my stomach, Ed! I think I'm gonna..."

It was obvious to Ed what Eddy threw to the floor. "Pardon me, miss, but I think you dropped your lunch!" He said orbiting the plastic vomit into the air.

"Hey, quit tossin' my cookie!"

"I upped your chuck, Eddy!"

"Looks real, don't it?"

"No home should be without one, Eddy!"

The boys laughter echoed throughout the factory.

Edd lead out such a huge groan when he came out from the little office with no luck. "Have you two forgotten why we're here?"

He looked over the railing.

They were gone.

"Eddy? Ed? Hello?"

The factory was filled with their laughter just a few seconds ago.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. If this is some kind of foolish joke you're playing, it's not funny!" Edd said as he walked throughout the dark factory.

The place slowly became eerie. The place was bigger then he thought. It was quiet. So quiet that the silence was enough to make one go mad. Edd heard a noise. Oh, it was just his heart. Did it suddenly became darker all of a sudden or was this how it always was?

"Eddy? Ed?" Edd called out once more.

A piece of machinery rolled out and clattered to the floor up ahead.

Edd slowly walked up to the gap of the machines. "Is anyone there?"

A figure emerged from the shadows.

It was Eddy, but with a meat cleaver sticking out from his head.

"Run, Double D! Save yourself!" he yelled before collapsing to the floor.

"Eddy!" Edd screamed backing away. "This can't be!"

Edd backed into something.

"If looks could kill I'd be dead..." Ed said in such a grave manner.

Was that a fork sticking through his head.

Edd screamed. There was a murderer in his factory! How could he not have taken safer precautions?!

Suddenly Ed and Eddy started laughing. They both got up and waved their fingers in his face.

"It's a gag, see?" Eddy laughed removing the plastic cleaver. "What'd yah, fall off the back of a truck?!"

"Help me, help me! I'm Double D!"

They were taunting him. Edd stared into space having anger synth inside him. The nerve of them trying to foll him into thinking they were dead.

The laughing...

It was just like when they were all laughing at him...

And then he was laughing back at them while... no, no that memory...

"Aw, we're sorry, Double D. Jelly bean?" Ed asked handing him a can.

Edd mellowed down a bit. "Why thank you, Ed. These should prove quite comforting, and I am a bit peckish."

Little did Edd knew that it was just another prank. The can exploded with thousands of stuffed snakes shooting him out of the factory.

A snake landed in someone's hand.

"Whoa, what's that?!" Nazz streaked, acting ridiculously frightened.

Kevin looked at the old factory in front of them. "Dorks."


	8. Chapter 8

Wilfred was munching away on the hot dogs finally having some peace from Rolf. What he didn't know was the trouble he was in for running away.

"Hallo! Wilfred?" The quietness was over.

Wilfred peared though the bushes and saw his master whacking a shoe against his hand.

Wilfred's eyes widened. That was it. He had taken enough beatings. Rolf was being too hard on why he made him come all the way out here.

The pig burst out from the bushes. Before he could defend himself, the pig had pinned him to the ground. Rolf fought back as best he could, but the instant he did the whole pile of traveling equipment came crashing down on him.

Wilfred set off once more as Rolf crawled out from under the wreckage, but with a device stuck to his head

"Wilfred?" A befuddled Rolf asked. "This thing must come..." Whatever was on his head wouldn't come off and the poor son of a shepherd was forced to wander the world in a sea of darkness.

Edd was clinging for dear life over the edge of a waterfall. And by clinging, it meant that his hat was caught in the crack of a rock and Edd was doing everything to keep it on.

He was so tired of his friends taking advantage of him like this. Yes, he knew he was naive, but that didn't give them the right to foll around with him like that.

This was why he was distancing himself last year. When he was with Ed and Eddy he was something to laugh at by the other kids because of who he associated with as his friends. Now, he was starting to think they were right.

Edd's heart began pounding when he felt his hands slipping. "Assistance please! Help!"

Where were they? At this point he didn't care if one of the kids came along. Ed and Eddy were probably still laughing at the events that just happened.

He noticed the forest of trees rumble around until he saw two figures, horsing around, emerge. They weren't paying any attention.

Edd made aim and threw his shoe at Eddy. Maybe that would straighten out his brain. "Get me down from here!" he shouted.

"Hi, Double D!" Ed called out.

"Hey, sockhead, can you see my bro's place from up there?"

Was he serious? That's the first thing he asks when seeing his friend dangle over a waterfall? "No! Now get me down!" he screamed.

"You heard him, lumpy. Hit him with something! Something big!"

Eddy should have been more specific to Ed because he was shot into the air. Eddy flew into Edd, knocked his hat loose from the rock and went falling down the waterfall creating an immense splash.

"Cold!" Ed shreaked. He looked up to see his friends emerging from the water, but hooked to one another in the strangest way possible.

"How mortifying!" Edd exclaimed when he saw that part of Eddy's lip was stuck in the gap of his teeth.

"Fancy trick, Eddy! How did you learn to do that?" Ed asked.

A smile grew on Eddy's face. "My big bro showed me."

"Do tell." Ed said excitedly.

"Yep, my bro's a whiz at harpooning whales." Eddy said as he released his lip out from Edd's gap.

"He is?" Edd spoke. "Your brother is a whaler?"

"My mom's got fifty pounds of blubber in the freezer as we speak." Eddy continued. The one thing his brother made him good at. Lying. He knew he was taking this too far, but anything to make his brother seem like the most amazing person. "And he's got a peg leg too. But, that's what you get for wrestling walruses."

"Eddy, if your brother is a whaler, then he must reside by the sea!" Edd said to him sounding as if he was close to loosing it from this day.

"How do we find it, Double D?" Ed asked.

A smile grew on Edd's face. Even though they drove him insane, they were still interested in learning.

"It's quite simple, Ed," he said walking towards the stream. Eddy's eyes perked. It was? "You see, this stream is a veritable highway that will lead us straight to it. We merely need to float upon the current, and it will carry us to its opening and Eddy's brother retreat."

Eddy noticed he was twiddling his fingers, but change to a smile when Edd turned and looked at him. Why did he have to be so smart?

What if they did find his brother? Was he still going to be the same person he was from eight years ago?

'You'll do find without me, Eddy. Remember, the only way to get it right is to get it wrong.'

That was the night he left. He gave him his jar he used to scam people know it would be in safe hands. He gave him advice, sent letters and passed down scams.

Eddy knew that they needed to find his brother. He had to find out if he really was that caring person and not the one who hurt him in his imagination.


	9. Chapter 9

The Kanker's weren't anywhere near gentle to Sarah and Jimmy as they were forced to pull the wagon filled with their belongings and sisters, themselves.

Sarah's energy was draining. She couldn't look back at Jimmy because they weren't allowed to rest. No matter how much Sarah kicked and screamed the Kanker's overpowered her.

Why weren't her mothers words of advice working?

Sarah faltered and fell.

This was the first time she looked at Jimmy. The poor thing was dripping buckets of sweat. He looked as if he was going to pass out.

"You gotta get up, Jimmy." Sarah send gently pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not gonna make it, Sarah..." Jimmy whined.

Before Sarah could speak again, Lee forced her back on her feet. "Quit your squawkin' and keep movin'!"

"You heard her. We got boyfriends to save." Marie chimed.

Sarah growled. What did they see in those three idiots? How could anyone date Ed? He wasn't anything special other then being brave and always coming to your aid when you needed him. Even if you showed him no respect he'd drop everything to do one task. And...

Why was she thinking so much about Ed today?

An idea sprouted in her head. "Gee, Lee, I love your toenail polish."

"I said move-" Lee looked at her toes. It wasn't every day they were complicated by the public. "Aw, isn't that adorable? The kid wants to be just like us."

"Who doesn't?" May said playing with her hair.

"She's kinda homely if you ask me." Marie griped.

"Nobody's askin', Marie!" Lee wore a kind smile and gacve Sarah a bucket of red nail polish. "Knock uyourself out, kid."

"Gooly, gee, whilikers, thanks, Lee!" Sarah sad immediately smashing the paint can over Lee's chin.

Throughout the commonotion, Sarah was able to drag Jimmy out from his saddle and were able to avoid the sisters pouncing on them. May was knocked off balance, as the wagon sailed into a tree, pinning Lee and Marie.

"Why you little brats! Teach 'em a lesson, May!" Lee called out.

May was chasing the kids in circles. Sarah was able to trick May by faking the Eds were in the distance. Then they ran. They ran until they were finally safe in a field of sunflowers.

"My chest is cramping, Sarah. Can we take a break?"

"Where'd they go?" May shouted.

The second Sarah heard the sisters quarreling, she and Jimmy hid right under the leaves of the sunflowers. They were staring right down at their heads. They only prayed that they didn't look up.

"Would you two quit thinking about yourselves?!" Lee snapped not able to take her sisters fighting anymore. "And think about our boyfriends. They need us now then ever, girls."

A lady bug crawled along Jimmy. Sarah covered his mouth from making any noise. She was literally holding both herself and Jimmy up from the ground. An idea flashed through her mind and she flicked the lady bug into the field of flowers.

"Move it!" Lee shouted hearing the noise.

The instant they were gonbe the two kids slid to the groun. They had to get themselves out of here. Either home or where the kids were beating up the Eds. Wherever either of those places were. This was the first time they left the cul-de-sac by themselves. Their parents would be so mad.

But, how could gwe mom get mad at her. It was Ed's fault. But, then again they did leave without permission.

Suddenly, they heard a noise. Was that snorting one of the sister? It was comingh from behind one of the leaves. It may have been a trick, but Sarah just had to make sure.

"Ew, it's a pig." she said.

"That's Rolf's piggy, Sarah!" Jimmy exclaimed. Wilfred came up and sniffed the little boy. He felt overjoyed to see him and not Rolf. "Hello, Wilfred." Jimmy said giving him a pat.

"Don't touch it! Enough with the pig. Let's just go." Sarah said trying to remind her friend about what they were doing.

"He must smell the sweet aroma of my no-time nibble." Jimmy took out his candy apple. How long had that thing been in his pocket? It was like Ed, alwayd keeping something in his pocket. It was cute how once he kept a lost baby duck in his pocket when they were little. The little suck ate everything in his pocket by the time they found it's Mom.

Sarah came out from her daydream when she heard the Kankers voices near by. Quickly, she took the candy apple, both got o Wilfred and dangled the treat in front of him. They got out from the sunflower field, going past an old factory into a forest.

This is something she saw Ed do multiple times. Sinblings would copy the others actions. But, this was stupid. Ed was stupid. She hoped he'd really get it for what they did.


	10. Chapter 10

Edd decideed that they build a boat to go down the river. Since he didn't have proper tools he had to make those too out of whatever was around. It was getting to be so late in the day. If Eddy knew where they were going then maybe they'd be able to have a roof over their heads tonight.

"Look, Double D, I finished the head!" Ed excitedly said to Edd.

"That's very helpful, Ed. Unlike others who sit around and watch." Edd said with clear frustration.

Eddy was sitting by a rock, shading himself with a leaf. "I told yah what to build didn't I? Now, get back to work. My bro ain't gettin' any younger."

Ed noticed the exhausted sigh Edd let out.

The only reason Edd and Eddy were still friends was because of Ed. Last year the tension between them wasso strong that he could have poured gravy on it if it were mashed potatoes.

What would happen if some day they decided not to be friends anymore?

Edd and Eddy were his family. They were almost like his parents. If he didn't have friends like these he didn't know what to do. Day after day he was blamed for everythingwhen it should be Sarah's fault.

He needed to do everything to keep them together. He couldn't envision a life without them. His friendship with Edd ended for a day last year and... no he couldn't think about that. His heart was still scarred from breaking in half.

His project was done. Maybe that would make everyone feel better.

"Eddy, it's a duck, see?!" Ed exclaimed as he dragged his friend away from his spot.

It was a duck! It had the body and the head. Steam built up within Eddy. Why did these things happen when his back was turned?

"I thought you were making a boat!" He yelled pointing a finger at Edd.

"And a boat it is, Eddy. It mimics the common mallard in order to offer minimal disruption to the local fauna." Edd said proudly polishing up his own hand work.

"It's got a suana?!" Eddy misinterpreted.

Ed rose up from his spot in theboat only to catch himself in Edd's hat. "Sauna's make me sweat, more."

Edd kept his cool. It was no big deal. his hat wasn't actually off. Edd pulled his hat, but didn't go as planned. His hat stayed on Ed as he felt to the ground.

His heart began pounding. His head was revealing once more. Thankfully, not to the whole cul-de-sac, but it was worse for his friends to see.

"My eyes! They're burning!" Eddy yelled in a melodramatic way.

"You stop that!" Edd said to him as Eddy continued to giggle.

"Does it hurt, Double D?" Ed asked sounding interested.

"Oh hush!" Eddy took his hat from his friend's head abd sprayed it clean. In the past they both threatened to reveal what he was hiding forcinghim to go along with the plans.

He didn't want to think about that anymore. It only brought the terrible memory back from his childhood.

"Ed, drum roll, please?"

Ed began beating down on his stomach making drum noises as Edd proudly stood up on a rock holding a bottle held up by astring. "By the authority vested in me, sanctioned by want, I hereby christen this seaworthy vessel, the esteemed um... S.S Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck..." Edd read off the side of the boat.

"Surprised you didn't run out of paint." Eddy said to a chuckling Ed.

"Stand clear, gentleman!" Edd exclaimed as he swung the bottle forward.

He waited for the sound of a smash, but everything was silent. He opened his eyes to see the bottle swinging lightly from side to side. It didn't even make any contact with the boat. Edd's cheeks grew hot when Eddy started laughing at him. Why did that happen? Was it because he was afraid he'd hurt a little bottle?

"He muscles, can we go now? My bro'll make us eat a barnicle if we show up while he's watching Matlock."

"Really?" Edd asked as he was dropped into the boat.

"He's gonna feed us, Eddy?" Ed asked. All their stomachs were growling. They hadn't eaten since this morning.

"Heck yeah! He was the royal cook for the king in Englishland."

"You mean England, Eddy." Edd was going to call him out on that, but he kept his mouth shut. He was catching on to Eddy's game.

The boat drifted off down the river. Eddy stood on the top of the duck's head, looking ahead. Who knew if this would actually take them to his brothers. They spent the whole day walking around in circles. But, he had to be here, had to to be around here somewhere.

"It ain't nothin', but smooth sailing straight to big bro's boys!"

Eddy suddenly heard sniffling. He turned and Ed had tears in his eyes.

"What's with you?" Eddy asked in an annoyed way.

"I'm never going to see Sarah again!" He smashed his face into his hands and began sobbing.

"Why? It's not like she ever did anything nice for yah. Always gettin' yah in trouble." Eddy turned away and a sly smile came to his face. "My big bro always took the blame for me. That big lug."

This only caused Ed to get more upset. Was that another reason why Sarah didn't like him?

Edd gave Ed's shoulder a pat. "There, there, Ed. I've always longed for a sibling. That way I wouldn't feel so lonely. Why mother and father once..."

Eddy blocked out Edd's blabbering. He was lucky not to have a sibling. He remembered how he loved whenever his brother was gone for the night. Everyone did. His mother always looked so scared when he was and his Dad always looked ready to pounce of he did do anything.

All Eddy could about is that he wished he could be edd at that very moment. A part of him wished that he never had a brother so they wouldn't be in this mess right now.


	11. Chapter 11

The factory door slowly openedand in came Kevin and Nazz, along with his bike. Nazz had anger boiling inside himself. His bike would be fine outside. She wanted so badly to say something, but she knew Kevin would come up with an idiotic reason.

"Dude, what's up with all thses snake things?" Nazz asked only to have Kevin shush her.

He looked all around the empty place. Someone was definately here by the looks of it. Who else would play with a bunch of joke toys. The dorks folled around so much that it didn't even seem like they were trying to take life seriously.

"Kevin, look!" Nazz called out pointing to the light that was still on in the office.

Kevin was so happy that he punched Nazz on her shoulder. "You are so on fire today, Nazz."

What did that mean? Did Kevin dislike the way she turned herself into? Nazz, too, was annoyed by herself, but she thought it made her get more attention, which is what she wanted, she thinks.

Nazz followed Kevin up the stairs. Kevin decided to kick the door down to make things more dramatic. He kicked it so hard that it actually turned to dust. It could have worked if they were here.

This place was full of useless toys. Chattering teeth, woopie cushions, and toy rats which Nazzwas freaking out about. Kevin was actually tricked into thinking it was real as he pushed Nazz out from harms way.

"What is this, a joke?" He asked. In a way he almost missed seeing all these in his house. His Mom liked to do magic tricks, sometimes playing a practical joke with his Dad. When she left, she took everything with her. His dad wanted her back, but he wanted her to come back to the cul-de-sac. She was a city girl, that's what she told her husband.

Kevin just wanted everything to go back to normal, when he saw his mother every day and not just once a month.

"Hey, Kev, check this out!" Nazz spoke up as she rubbed the back of her head from being hit with the filing cabinet.

Kevin looked at the blue tag. "'Dusty, dusty, dusty'? I don't get it."

"Sounds like something Double D would say." Nazz said amazed how Kevin didn't see it automatically like her. She moved in closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He almost looked startled as if he didn't know what she was doing.

"Don't yah..."

They heard a cracking noise. The wood holding the office together must have been old because it gave way under Nazz's feet.

Nazz fell through the air. Before hitting the ground she knocked into a big switch.

The whole factory lit up. The machines started up, slowly with so many squeaks. Cobwebs flew everywhere as thefactory came out from its ghost town setting.

"Nazz? You okay?" Kevin called down through the hole.

Nazz sat up rubbing her head. "What was up with that?" That was stupid of her to say because this place was old. The wood was probably crawling with termites. Kevin emerged from the office and gripped the railing in fear. How sweet, did he think she was really injured?

"My bike!" he screamed.

Nazz looked over her shoulder to see his bike being raised up a paddlewheel. It would have been better to let it fall, but it was their only transportation.

"I got it! I think I can reach it, Kev!" Nazz said jumping up and down on the ground.

Nazz was suddenly lifted from the ground. The machine snagged her shirt!

"Hang on!" Kevin called out.

"I fell on that thing over there!" Nazz yelled. She tried to get her shirt loose, but she was too far up from the ground. Then she was able to get a view of what was on the other side of the paddlewheel. There was a funnel with a big dark hole.

"Due, what's taking you?" Nazz called out.

Kevin couldn't even move the handle back to its original place. Wasn't he on the football team?

He freaked and sprinted over. "I'm coming babe!"

To her horror, Kevin wasn't talking to her.

He grabbed his bike before it could disappear into the funnel.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Nazz lost her grip and feel into Kevin. They went sliding into the dark tunnel.


	12. Chapter 12

Jonny waited and waited for any sign of a bus to come. The second he was going to give up he heard a noise.

The doors opened.

A man with big muscles and a cigar hanging out from his mouth stared at Jonny with this demonic stare.

He wanted to run away, but plank reminded him that Captain Melonhead showed no fear.

The boy climbed the steps. He couldn't even reach the collection box. Plank told him to lift him up and the quarters slid off the piece of wood.

There were so many people on the bus. One man looked up from his newspaper, looking at Jonny dressed up in his melon constume.

Good, there was a seat right up front. The less people there were was best.

The bus jerked and Jonny went tumbling down the aisle into someone's legs.

"Sorry, mister."

They were all staring at him.

Sweat dripped off his head.

He hated when people did that. Everyone thought he was weird. Nobody in school would talk to him and he'd hear them talking about him.

These people were immence. All their faces were hidden by hats or magazines. Were they whispering about him?

"Buses sure pack a wallop, huh, Plank?"

The hunk of wood wasn't in his hands.

Where did he go? He he wander off? Well, wander wasn't the right word because he didn't have any legs.

Jonny walked through the sea of legs calling out for his pal.

Was it him or was he getting smaller?

"Plank, quit freaking me out!" Jonny called out.

He walked into someone. Then walked back into another. He stepping on another's foot. More and more people were appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, sorry! Excuse me! Parden me! Has anybody seen my pal?!" He shouted as he ran through mazes of people's legs.

They were all talking. How could people have so many conversations? They all kept staring at him. Jonny feltas if his heart was going to jump out of his skin. Where was Plank, the front of the bus, the door to outside, anything?!

Jonny grasped a pole. He held it so tightly as if it were one of his parents. Why did he talk himself into this? He never left on his own. His parents and therapist worried about him if he ever went somewhere by himself. What did they say would happen? Oh yeah, that his mind would go in-

Something caught Jonny's eye.

The hunk of wood was driving the bus.

"Plank, is that you?"

The bus's horn honked.

They were heading into the city!

Jonny screamed as everything crowded around him until he had an insane look in his eyes.

"Fear not, Splinter, we will get out of this bus alive! We'll find the Ed's even if we have to kill all these monsters!"

Jonny let out a maniacal laugh.

Little did he know that he was going insane. All the people on the bus were cowering into the back. They were only trying to help until he started acting this way. That hunk of wood he called Plank lay on the side of the bus as the driver had no idea what to do.

He just kept driving as he was commanded to into the city.


	13. Chapter 13

As if everyone's day couldn't get any worse, the Eds duck boat crashed into a tree. Not only that, it crashed in the worst place ever. They were stuck in a swamp with murky waters, decomposing trees, and a woods area where many dangerous animals could be hiding.

"Where's your fauna now, Mr. Duck Boat?" Eddy said once again blaming everything on Edd.

Edd wanted to backlash so badly. He wanted to call Eddy out on how he faught him over the steering lever. He snapped that he knew a short cut. What short cut?! He had no idea where they were going!

"The collision was unavoidable, Eddy. It was the unpredicatable current that proved unfavorable."

This place was the worst, although Ed didn't seem to mind.

Eddy slapped a mosquito off his head. "Unbelievable! All I know is we're stuck in a swamp in the middle of nowhere! Big bro ain't gonna be impressed."

Edd slumpt, his hands suddenly turning into fists. "Is that what you think?" He said to Eddy who immediately grew annoyed. "That I'm here to impress your brother? That I would forsake my home and family for something so trivial as..."

"Buttered toast!" Ed shouted. They both heard a splash. Was he really swimming in this filthy water? Edd noticed how Eddy wanted to join Ed. And that was another reason why they crashed. Ed and Eddy were fooling around like they always did.

"Perhaps we should talk about you and Ed's immature behavior." Edd continued on with his rant. "I'm sure he'd like to hear about that..."

Did he actually think his brother would care about his behavior? His brother had the behavior of a psychotic maniac. Eddy almost wished his friend's knew so they wouldn't be out here.

Ed heard their bickering in the water.

"Crocodile attack!" He yelled attacking Eddy and fighting with him as in the mucky water.

The two boys played around as one of them tried to capture the other.

"He's a mean one!"

"I will chomp you!"

They ran out of sight into the dark forest.

Edd stared, aghast at how immature his friends were acting.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Edd quickly leaped from a lilypad, to a log, and to a rock. He wasn't going to touch that disgusting water. Who knew what kind of creatures permeated it.

"A maloderous marsh is not a place of play, gentlemen."

He finally reached solid ground, but a giantic forest lay all around him. A deep forest with gigantic trees, roots hanging from tree branches, the small of things rotting. He felt as if all kinds of creature were staring at him.

"Do you hear me?" He finally called out again.

"Over here, sockhead, hey!" Eddy called out.

Edd backed up, only to paralyze in fear.

"Help me out of this molasses, it's trying to swallow me."

Ed and Eddy were disappearing beneath the earth. Eddy gripped the ground trying to pull himself out, to no avail. Eddy looked up at Edd with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Make no sudden movements," Edd was finally able to speak. "You're sinking in quicksand!"

"Quicksand?!" Eddy screamed. He turned and grabbed Ed who finally looked as if he understood the trouble they were in. "Ed, we're done for!"

"We are so inmanure!"

"Immature, stupid, immature!" Eddy gripped his friend, but unaware that he was causing Ed to sink faster. "Oh man, we're really sinking now!"

"To all the girls I've loved before!" Ed yelled out before he completely disappeared under the mud.

"No, Ed!" Eddy dug his hand into the mud and retrieved his friend by his eyebrow. "Hang on, man! Double D!"

Edd wasted no time as he made a rope out of a tall patch of weeds. His friends were screaming and screaming for help. He went to glance at them, not he couldn't do that. He needed to focus on what he was trying to do. Their screams for help was the most important thing.

"Staycalm, don't panic." He said to himself as bucketloads of sweat dripped off his head.

The knots were secure. "I've got it! Quickly take hold of the..."

The rope splashed in the mud.

Ed and Eddy weren't there.

The only noise there was in the silent woods was the sounds of bubbles popping on the surface of the mud.

Edd didn't move, trying to comprehend the events that just happened.

He was too late.

"No..."

He was all alone.

"NO..."

His best friends were dead.

"NOOOO!"

Edd flew his arms into the mud, hysterically digging through it to see if they were still close enough to the surface for him to grab.

"Where are you?!" He screamed as he threw the mud everywhere, even all over himself, trying to see if he could drain the whole pit.

"Eddy, Ed?! Oh, don't you give up on me! Answer me!"

Edd slapped his hands in the mud in defeat.

He had to stop before he threw himself in.

Tears drenched his face. This wasn't real. This all had to be a dream. But, no... the dream would usually end with... the laughter.

Edd stared, horrified at what he let happen. He brought on their pain he took too long to help them, no, to get to them, no, to... to... tell them not to wander off...

"Why, oh why didn't you listen to me?!" Edd screamed pounding at the mud. He slumpt his face into it and sobbed, finally letting the awful truth sink into his brain. He was the one who careened them out from the cul-de-sac when he grabbed the merry-go-ground. "This is all my fault! I should have never let you leave the cul-de-sac!"

He sobbed and sobbed. Although he was alone, he heard the laughter.

He was a fool, a disgrace, useless. He was only something to laugh at.

A tissue caught Edd's eye. "Thank you, Ed... oh, goodness, Ed, that's filthy."

Edd's eyes buldged.

Ed and Eddy stood in front of him.

They weren't in trouble. They weren't dead. They were just smiling.

"Gotcha."

They burst into laughter, falling to their backs.

They were laughing at him.

Eddy stared into his blubbering friends face. "You're such a sap! This mud's only ankle deep! Can't sink in it!"

Edd stood up, only to stand right in the mud, that a few seconds ago was made to look like quicksand.

It was only ankle deep.

The world stopped as Edd gathered how all this was just a ruthless prank by the two people he called by the name, his best friends.

"Got that right, Eddy," Ed chimed. "Because sinks are mother nature's own cereal bowl!"

Eddy just stared at Ed with a blank face. He never understood his friends random sayings.

He looked up to see the rope that wastied around Edd lay vacant in the mud.

"Hey, sockhead, where yah goin'? You got somewhere to be or what?"

Ed grew concerned. "Eddy, you said Double D would laugh."

"Ah, he's just bein' a baby, come on."

Edd wouldn't act this way. He knew something was wrong when he first saw the filthy boy wallowing in the mud. As they ran after him he had an uneasy feeling."

Edd stumbled through the murky waters and caught site of the dark. With all his strength, he pulled himself up, only to slip and fall right on his face.

This day wasn't getting an better as he slammed down a piece of blue tape that wrote, 'Caution'.

He walked off down a road. He was dripping wet, filthy, and raged.

"Hey, where yah goin'?" Eddy called out once he and Ed caught up to him. "You're heading back into the swamp. My bro don't live..."

The instand Eddy put his hand on Edd's shoulder, it was smacked away. "Don't you dare touch me!"

Eddy stepped away. seeing that enraged look in Edd's eyes. They almost resembled his brothers eyes.

"A sap?!" Edd said enounciating Eddy's words very clearly.

He couldn't keep his rage supressed any longer. He came at eddy with full force, grabbing him by his shirt. "Well excuse my sincerity for thinking I lost the only two people I have left in this world!"

His tirade was going nowhere with Eddy, as all he could do was stifle his laughter. "And?"

"It's surprising because you're stubborn, inane desire to shock, sandbag and swindle is what put us here in the first place!"

This was wrong. His anger was taking over his mind. He laid his face into Eddy's shirt. He had to stop, knowinng that hw was going to take this too far.

"I helped to." Ed called out.

Edd turned and gave him the dirtiest look ever. Ed lost his confidence and backed behind a billboard. Edd's darkside always frightened him.

"You and you nefarious scams!" Edd screamed right into Eddy's face.

The smile vanished on Eddy's face. He was finally able to take his mind off this morning's events until Edd had to bring it back up. And did he really just insult his scams like his brother always did?

"Like you were pickin' daisies! You built the stupid thing!" Eddy competed pushing Edd into the ground.

Edd couldn't let his physical weakness let him lose. He had to be strong. He got up and retaliated. "If you had payed attention to what I said and not pushed the red button!"

Ed emerged from his spot only to witness the start of a brawl.

"Stop! I demand you tickle each other right now!" Ed demanded.

"Stay out of it, Ed!" Both and Edd and Eddy yelled.

What was Ed to do? He was powerless. If he approached them he may start fighting with them.

Was his nightmare really coming true?

"The evil darkside has consumed them both! Trouble, bad, pain!"

Eddy smashed on top of Edd and squeezed his neck.

Why was Edd here? He had barely anything to do with what was going on. Eddy was once again leading him into trouble.

"I've had enough!"

The next thing Eddy knew, he was staring dazed at the sky.

Edd kicked him off. That was the first time he ever showed physical strength.

Eddy was finally able to think straight again. That wasn't his brother who he thought he was trying to strangle.

"I'm returning home!" Edd announced.

Ed scooted over on his knees. "But we can't go home, Double D!" He begged.

"I'd rather face my consequences, Ed, then wander aimlessly with a so called friend!"

Eddy looked up just in time to see Edd walking away down the road.

Tears creaped into Eddy's eyes as Ed began to cry. "Say it ain't so..."

Each of them knew that some day this would happen, but they didn't think now.

"... We are three no more, Eddy. Like hop, skip and no jump..."

Eddy blocked out Ed's voice feeling the tears drip from his eyes. Eddy never thought Edd would walk out on them, but this time he had a good reason to.

It was his brother. He made him this way. He passed down scams, his sayings, everything into his head when he was only five. By acting like his brother, hesent people away because they hated him. Everyone hated him. And now, his best friend did to, the onewho was there the instant he got hurt and give him advice that he never appreciated.

This was all his...

Eddy smashed his face into the ground, so angry, to have Ed's annoying speech go through his head.

"... like blah, blah without the other blah!"

"Fine, go home!" Eddy screaned busrting into the air. " I don't blame yah, because everything was my fault!"

Eddy burst into tears.

Edd stopped.

"Yeah, you heard me! A foulup, wannabee loser!" Eddy screamed hitting himself over the head. He hated himself. He absolutly hated himself. Everyone in the world thought they'd be better off without him, and they were right.

Eddy's cries echoed across the land.

Edd turned around.

Eddy was crying. He was crying because of him. Just his threatening to leave smashed that wall he'd been trying to crack for years. Eddy really did care about his friends.

What was he doing? Was he actually going to walk all the way back to the cul-de-sac on his own?

Edd turned back and slowly approached Eddy was sobbed into his hands.

"Eddy?"

"What?" Eddy choked through his sobs.

Eddy was too upset to think why he heard Edd's voice. Was he trying to rub his leaving in even more?

"Your shirt, Eddy." Edd said.

Eddy turned around revealing his tear streaked face. "My shirt?"

"Are those salt deposits from your lamentation?"

The moment Edy looked down at his shirt, Edd thumped his nose.

Eddy stood, so confused as Edd spproached him.

"Gotcha."

They were quiet, staring at one another.

Eddy smiled, once again having tears creep into his eyes.

There was no need for words. Eddy was sorry for the prank and Edd was sorry for walking away.

They were suddenly swooped off their feet when Ed picked them up. He too had tears of joy. "We are friends once more guys! To Eddy's big bro's house!"

"Not that way, Ed," Edd said stopping his friend from almost taking them in the direction he was about to go in. "This way."

Eddy threw his arm around Edd, suprising him with a big one arm hug. "You heard my pal, Ed."

Edd returned the hug and they continued on with their journey.

None of them noticed the sun setting. Night was coming upon them.

"What would you do without me, Eddy?" Edd said with a sly smile.

"Don't milk it, sockhead." Edd said unable to stand all this sappy show of affection.

The Eds all learned something in that moment. They were never going to take advantage of their friendship like that again. There was nobody else in the world that they could depend on. What they had was real.

In what was only a short amount of time, the Eds were closer then they ever were before.


	14. Chapter 14

What took almost the whole day, the tunnel that Kevin and Nazz fell into, finally had an exit.

Nazz was fist to shoot out from the whole. She went flying through the air until she splashed into the murky water. They were in the swamp the Eds only left minutes ago.

Kevin flew out next, only to accidetnally bulldoze Nazz with his bike.

That was it.

This while thing was getting so ridiculous. Besides the whole bike part they shouldn't be out here to begin with. None of them had a clue where the Eds, or even Eddy's brother, were for that matter.

Nazz struggled out from the water to have a chill go through her skin.

It was getting dark. None of them thought they'd be out here the whole day. Where even were they?

Kevin wasn't worried about this. The only thing he was worried about was if his bike was dirty or broken.

Nazz approached him from behind.

"How's your bike?!" she snapped.

He turned around in surprise to hear her voice.

"Oh hey, Nazz." He said with a stupid smile on his face.

Nazz slapped him across the face.

"What was that for, man?" Kevin asked holding his face in pain.

"It's late and I'm cold!" Nazz gritted through her teeth.

Kevin stared at her with surprise. She waited for him to something, anything, to see if he'd be that caring boyfriend she knew him as.

"Fine, I'll make the fire!" Nazz said fed up.

She collected sticks and three them into a pile. Now, how was she supposed to make a fire without a match? It was obviously simple, as her dad would have said to her. She had to rub sticks together to create friction, and therefore heat.

She rubbed the sticks together trying to get any sign of smoke to see if she was making any progress.

Nazz slammed the sticks on the pile, finally having it. She always made herself look like a complete idiot just for the attention of...

A fire exploded up from the pile of wood.

It did work.

Nazz warmed up her hands and stared into the flames. She couldn't help, but think about that camping trip she had with her father before the dicorce. Nazz was only five at the time, but it felt as if it were yesterday.

No matter how many times her mom explained why her father, she didn't understand.

She didn't tell anybody about her absent dad. She hated when people felt bad for her, so she created this act that she was this positive, peppy person who was always happy.

It was time to change herself.

"Wicked fire, Nazz."

Nazz came out from her thoughts and eyed Kevin. "Can I join you?"

Nazz poked at the fire letting his words go through her head.

"Um, I got a peanut butter sandwich. I'll split it with yah."

In a matter of seconds Nazz marred down the sandwich.

The rest of the sun set and it was now night. Nazz felt calmer in the dark. The redness of the sunset made her feel so angry.

Nazz's bitterness slowly started to drift away as she felt Kevin's warm body move closer to her. "Sure could use another sandwich," He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Nazz felt her heart flutter. He had that dreamy smile. Kevin knew what he was doing wrong and was trying to make up for it.

"Yeah, sorry about that, dude." Nazz said in her flirty voice.

"Aw, don't sweat it, doll."

Doll. He hadn't called her that all day.

Kevin put his arm around her shoulder and she placed her head on his shoulder. This was the most safe she felt all day.

"Kev, sorry I slapped you." Nazz said making her voice have a steady tone. "It's been, like, such a crazy day today."

"No foolin'." He said closely to her face that she could feel his breath.

"No follin'." Nazz said back as she got ready to feel his sweet lips against hers.

Kevin suddenly held up his fingers to her lips. "Wait, don't move."

He got up and walked away. Nazz giggled with glee. Was he going to give her something? She picked such a wonderful...

Kevin came up from behind, but he was not alone. "Almost left her out in the cold. Bad for the pain y'know?"

This is where Nazz's heart burst into flames.

She took the bike by its handlebars and chucked it across the swamp where it landed in the trees. Kevin was quick to react and ran through the murky waters to retrieve it.

"That's what I think of your stupid bike!" Nazz screamed after him.

How could she let herself fall for his act? She let herself act like a ditz when she said she was no longer going to act like that.

Was it her? Was she something to be taken advantage of because...

Nazz was suddenly blinded and hauled off her feet.

"Help!" she screamed knowing that it was probably useless.

She was thrown onto solid ground where her limbs were tied together. Her hankerchiedf was pulled from her eyes to her mouth.

The Kanker sister revealed themselves to be her captors.

"Out to beat our boyfriends, huh?" Lee said right into her face. "We'll let your boyfriend panic around for a while util we capture him."

"Yeah, it's fun to watch a man wallow, like mom says." May said.

"You bet." Marie said distracted by herself in a hand mirror.

"Put that mirror down, Marie! Get goin'!"

"Alright, alright! What got up your panties!"

"A crab with large pinchers, right?"

The girls beat each other around for a moment until they went off.

The mirror Marie was holding lay in front of Nazz. She stared at her half bald head that was either frayed or cut off. It didn't look bad. This was the first time she hadn't worn make up for a while. She could actually see what her face really looked like.

She heard Kevin calling out for her in the distance.

Kevin was a better friend then boyfriend. She just wanted to be in a relationship because that's what she thought she wanted.

She didn't want to act like a brainless ditz just to gain someone's attention.

What she wanted was to understand why the world had to be this way. She was going to change herself because it's about time she did.

For now she had to stay put in the wagon as the Kankers captured her through the night.


	15. Chapter 15

The stars were showing that night as lights turned out in people's homes to go to bed. It was a warm summer night where you could sleep under the stars. That's what the Eds were doing when they found a secluded hilltop that looked over the city of Lemon Brook. Ed fell asleep in the blink of an eye, while Eddy listened to the sound of labeling everything with his device.

It was now a competition to see who could really sleep. Not just the Eds, but all the cul-de-sac kids.

For probably the twentieth time that day, Sarah fell off Wilfred's slippery back. She didn't have the cleanliest landing.

She'd been drifting off that she didn't notice they were in the middle of a swamp.

"Of course that disgusting pig leads us into a swamp! Why are we even with this filthy thing, Jimmy?" Sarah asked as her friend helped her out from the murky water.

"He's sniffing out Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sarah. They must have gone through here."

"How do you know? You have some kind of telekinesis powers?"

"No, look at that smashed boat against the tree. Only Ed would create a duck boat. Wilfred took a good whiff and now he is on the trail."

Sarah remained quiet as they got back on Wilfred. Jimmy looked hurt by her tone.

As the months went by she noticed how Jimmy would not go along with most of her schemes. He was right, but she didn't want to admit it.

Her mother always told her she was right and that shehad the power over everyone. Her mother thought she was like that herself. Their father hatedwhenever she acted superior over him, which was every day.

She didn't know why her parents married in the first place. They were going to divorce, some day, but now now. Not when Sarah was too young, and not with Ed and his disability.

Ed barely had a clue to what was going on. She wished she could be him because he always had a smile on his face.

Sarah never knew how much she relied on him until now. He saved her life so many times. Of all times he could have told Mom of her wrong doings, Ed covered for her.

Sarah rested her head against Jimmy's back trying to see if he could read her thoughts. It was so late, the longest the two youngsters have ever stayed up.

She began to close her eyes.

Until she fell into a mud pit.

The pig rolled around, squealing.

Sarah stood up, dripping head to toe in sticky mud. "Oh, that idiot!"

"Sarah, Wilfred can't help his ways of being a pig. He..."

"Not that stupid pig. Ed! That stupid lame brain! How could he make us come out here?! I could be sleeping in my own bed right now! He doesn't care about my needs. He's just... a brainless..."

Sarah began to cry. not from how tired she was, but because of herself. Nobody wanted to tell her she was a bossy momma's girl because they were afraid of her.

The three found a safe place to spend the night, but they couldn't help, but feel so many eyes staring at them. If Ed were here he'd let her cuddle against him.

She picked her head up from the grass and decided to lay on Wilfred's body.

Sarah was facing Jimmy who wasalready asleep.

"Jimmy."

The boy opened his weary eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Jimmy smiled. He reached over and took her hand. For the rest of the night they remained that way feeling the happiest they felt all day.

Hours later, in the same swamp, Rolf stumbled around still unable to see.

Rolf had no idea where he was by this point. He went from a field, to what felt like a jungle of tall flowers. Now he was splashing in water.

He was glad his family wasn't here to see this. They'd just laugh at him. Rolf was the son of a shepherd for peats sake. Nobody in his family was weakened just by some contraption blinding ones eyes.

Rolf felt unapreciated, no matter what he did.

In the back of his mind he knew he should have went with Kevin and Nazz when he was offered the choice. Everyone in his family made their journies alone.

He wanted to run away, but that didn't help anything. His siblings all looked up to him. He did run away this is how it would turn out.

Rolf backed into something. He was so scared that he actually punched a hole right through the object.

His hand was stuck. Rolf clawed the ground trying to get away. He stretched his arm out in this process.

It felt like dry land for sure.

He hauled himself up only to have his arm come swinging back towards him. It was an intruder!

"I'll get you, unsubordinate -"

The stump smacked into Rolf and he was smacked to the ground.

His handwas finally free, but he was still blind.

What was he walking on? Solid ground? It didn't feel like sift grass or water, or anything from the old country.

It had to be a road to...

A horn blasted in his ears.

Rolf was thrown off his feet when something else struck him.

The device cracked open allowing him to see.

He was on a road staring up at the starry night sky.

He looked up to see someone staring at him.

"Looks like we lucked out, girls!" Lee said happily.

Befoe Rolf could act the sisters had them tied up. He howled in fright until his mouth was gagged.


	16. Chapter 16

Eddy's eyes burst open.

He wasn't awakened by Rolf's scream, but a nightmare.

It was the day his parents threw his brother out of the house.

There was something about the dream that was different.

It felt more like a memory.

Eddy was five when disaster went awry. He had no idea what his brohter built up for his latest scam, but he said it was the one.

His scam drew birds, making them go crazy. They were flying all over the place. Eddy hid under the slide since they were in the playground. A car went spiraling out of control, bit an old man, and came careening into the playground.

His brothers friend got knocked out.

There were sirens.

His brother grabbed Eddy the second he emerged from his hiding spot.

His brother ran away from the scene when people were clearly telling him to stop.

'What about Daniel?' Eddy remembered asking.

'Mom and Dad don't care about him.'

Eddy blinked and tried to clear his mind by looking up at the stars.

The voices of his parents screaming came to his mind.

'Get out! Get out of here you ungrateful brute!'

Eddy was upstairs when something was shattered against the wall.

His brother trudged up the stairs and barged into his room.

Eddy slowly walked in asking if he had to leave. His brother bent down and talked to him. He gave him his jar andsaid if he filled it all the way, he'd come back.

And he left.

That was eight years ago.

It wasn't right what they were doing. Eddy shouldn't have brought his friends out here.

Was that all his brother said to him? There was no way he meant what he said. Other then the occasional letters, he had no contact with his brother.

He only saved him from the nightmare events because mom and dad would be mad.

Eddy slid down from the rock he was perched on. There was no way he was going to get sleep.

He walked over to the jar of fireflies.

Edd was still awake. "Eddy, I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me too. I guess the excitment of the day has obstructed my mind."

They were quiet, listening to Ed's snores.

"If only I could be Ed. I would love to fall asleep." Edd said twidling his feet. "It's been quite a day, hasn't it?" Edd asked just terying to make conversation.

"Yeah. Very long."

They ran the whole morning, walked the entire day, the nightmare of a scene that only happened a few hours ago.

The fight was on their mind, but they couldn't find the heart to tlk about it.

Eddy stared at Edd's eye.

He couldn't believe e punched his best friend in the eye.

"Sorry about your eye."

"Think nothing of it, Eddy." Edd said.

Did he really mean that or was he hiding how he felt? Eddy noticed that whenever it came to physical situations.

"I guess I was thinking of..." Did he really want to tell him?

"Why?"

"... Kevin."

Edd accepted that answer.

"But, Eddy, if you ever do something like that to me again, I'm leaving."

Eddy took a breath letting the image soak in once more. "Why did you come back?"

"Because of you, Eddy. I know it wasn't the best way to show you, but I saw how much you really needed me. That's why I came back."

Eddy rolled his eyes. Edd didn't care. That's how Eddy always was when it came to emotions.

"I'm sorry for walking away."

"Don't be. I deserved that."

Edd laughed. "I know."

"Promise you two will never fight again." Ed said scaring both of them.

"Ed, we thought you were asleep." Edd said.

"I got lonely."

They noticed how disturbed Ed looked. At different times they'd notice him looking sad, trying to get in with their conversations.

"Don't fret anymore, Ed. Let's move past that quarrel."

"I gotta say Double D, that was great defence." Eddy said having Edd's words fly through his ears.

"Eddy, please, let's move past it."

"But, how did you learn to kick a person off like that? That was so cool!"

"Eddy, can we discease from this conversation!" Edd yelled.

Ed and Eddy jumped at his harsh tone.

Edd took a breath and relaxed. He was on edge from tonight. The town they found comfort in was Lemon Brook. His old town...

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm tired."

"How come you always get so defensive about violence?"

"It's nothing." Edd said quickly.

"Double D' got a secret, Eddy!"

"No I don't, Ed."

"You're hiding just about everything, sockhead." Eddy said emphasizing the term for his hat. "Just spill the beans and tell us already."

Edd groaned, exasperated. "Please, let it be."

"If you're not going to tell your secret, can I tell mine?" Ed asked.

Edd and Eddy looked at Ed for a long moment. They never thought Ed had anything to hide.

"Sure, Ed."

"Well, I've always feared that you two only hang out with me because my name is Ed."

The two Eds blinked.

"Why Ed we would never."

"Why would you think of a stupid thing like that?" Eddy didn't mean for it to sound that way. He was perplexed by Ed's statement.

"You two always leave me out of things. And since you have become closer you hardly seem like you want me around."

Eddy went back and remembered how he took advantage of Ed during the school year. His disability had worsened a lit last year. He didn't think he could fully understand what was going on, but he did. And they had been leaving him out of things.

"Ed, we hang out with you because you are a one of a kind human being." Edd said scooting closer to him.

"Yeah, lumpy, we'd be nothing without 'cha."

"You're the glue that keeps us together. We could never live without you. But, from now on things are going to be different."

Ed never felt so relieved to have that confession off his chest. It was good to know that he had friends who cared.

They were all quiet once more.

Edd nervously twidled his fingers. "I suppose it's time I confessed something to you fello's."

He had Ed and Eddy's full attention. There was no turning back now.

"Before I moved to Peach Creek, I lived here in Lemon Brook. It wasn't much of a happy time. The kids here would constantly pick on me. They targeted me in gym class when we played... dodgeball. After too many hits to the head I decided that's when I'd give them a taste of their own medicine. And so, I built a contraption that would swift the dodgeball's at them. The only thing is, I went mad. I sent the machine on the warpath hitting everyone in my class. I thought I had all the power until this classmate looked at me. I was going to hit her when I saw how scared she looked. That was when I looked around seeing what I had done. They looked like they were dead, but they weren't. Suddenly, the machine backfired. A ball hit me and I smacked into the wall. Which is how..."

Edd removed his hat and layed it in his lap.

"... Which is how I recieved this scar."

Ed and Eddy were silent.

He looked up at them. They were looking at him and not the scar. It was usually something to laugh about.

"Man, Double D..." Eddy started.

"But, that's not the worst of it. Not only did they expell me, but they made me appologise to the whole school. I was only four and they forced me to do it. As I stood up there, they were all scared of me. I made the most sincerest of appologies, but it wouldn't register to them. And then, to make matters worse, the principal removed my hat. My head only went through surgery days ago. They laughed. They forced me to walk through the crowd where they pointed at me laughing and saying such foul things..."

Tears crawled down Edd's cheek. His friends still hadn't said a word.

"And when I got into the car, mother and father wouldn't look at me. They've been ashamed ever since of a monster like me."

Edd cried into his hands. That was the first time he talked about it in eight years. He could have talked about it during that misunderstanding at school in the fall, but so much was going on.

"Jeez, Double D. That's quite a story." Eddy said. His heart was pounding. He never knew how awful his life had been. It really affected his mind.

"There, there, Double D. The sun has set many times now."

Edd looked up with an interested look. "You mean you aren't mad?"

"Why would we be mad? From what it sounds like those kids deserved it."

"B-But, I was a monster. I wasn't right, Eddy..."

"Monsters are big and scary, Double D." Ed said.

"Heck, kids have no idea what they do. Sure, what you did was insane, but that school tellin' yah to take off your hat. There had to be something wrong with them."

Edd smiled so big, relieved to have that off his chest. The scar of his head didn't seem like it was something that labeled him anymore.

"You two are the best friends anybody could ever have."

"See, Double D, now you've learned to never keep things bottled up. They jumble your thoughts." Eddy said.

"Why, Eddy, you say that as if you've had the experience." Edd said placing his hat on his head once more.

"Eddy is next to tell a secret!"

Eddy grew nervous. Now was the right time. He had to warn them about his past with his brother. But, they were already out here. Where were they supposed to go once morning came?

What would they think of him with all those made up stories? Ed and Edd had been on the rocks with him since last summer. He'd been leading them on with so many false personalities.

That dream he had was nothing. His brother was fuzzy because he was too young to understand, right?"

"Uh... well, did you know that I almost drowned once? We were river rafting, Bro and I, and I fell out. There this octopus who scooped me up. My bro defeated him."

"Ooh, don't stop there, Eddy! Keep going!" Ed said.

"Why don't 'cha ask him when we find him tomorrow. You don't want to have bad dreams now, do yah?"

The three friends stomachs gurgled. They all hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

"I wish we had something to eat." Eddy said with Edd thinking the same.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ed exclaimed. He turned out his pockets revealing a can of gravy and three spoons.

"Well, it's better then anything I suppose." Edd said taking a spoon.

"Open that can, Ed. I'm starved."

A thick smell entered Edd and Eddy's noses. They didn't think much of it as they dipped their spoons in.

"I've been saving this gravy since my birthday. I wanted to save it for us to share."

Edd and Eddy already swallowed.

The foul taste caused them to pass out.

"Yummy, more for me!" Ed guzzled the gravy down. He was still for moment until the gravy took effect on him as well.

Although everything was better between the friends, a nightmare haunted them through the night.


	17. Chapter 17

The night went by and the sun came up. As soon as the sun hit Sarah and Jimmy's faces they were off on Wilfred. They made sure they wouldn't run into the Kankers. They weren't sure where they'd run into them considering they had no idea where the Eds were. Wilfred seemedto be on the track though.

The next to emerge from the swamp was Kevin who dragged his bike alongside him. He didn't catch a wink last night. He looked everywhere for Nazz. He was almost attacked by a bear because he mistook its eyes for Nazz.

evin stopped and slumped against his bike. "Oh, what's the use? Probably getting back at me. For what, I don't know."

In the back of his mind Kevin had an inkling about why she was so mad at him. He did save his bike over her in the gag factory.

Kevin' mother gave him this bike the day she left. She was meaning for it to be a gift when they moved into the city, but his dad would not let that happen. He wasn't the one to see him nearly get hit by Eddy's brothers car. His mother saw him a few times, where she saw him doing illegal things.

He acted as if the bike were his mom, stange, but he wanted her back in his life. So did his dad, but his job was close to home then in the city.

Kevin thought back to Nazz.

That was their first connection.

When they met in kindergarten, Kevin was sad about his mothers leaving. Nazz sat down with him and said she knew how he felt. From that day on, they remained close friends and promised to be their for one another.

He couldn't relate to anybody else like Nazz. Except maybe...

"Eddy?"

Kevin spied through the ring of his bike to catch a familiar figure scurry away.

"Eddy!" Kevin screamed launchig himself on his bike and going full speed after his enemy. "Times up, dorko!"

Little did he knw that he was falling into a trap. It turned out to be Marie Kanker disguised as Eddy.

Kevin banged into May and was held up from the ground by his foot.

"So much for your ride, huh, tough guy?" Lee said to him turning Kevin to look at his town apart bike.

"Noooo!" Was the last thing Kevin shouted before being bound and gagged.

Edd's nose twitched as he came out from his slumber.

What was that smell?

It smelled like body oder and cheap colon.

Edd's eyes burst open.

He was sleeping upon Eddy as Ed's rear-end was leaning against his head.

"Good lord!" Edd screamed scrambling out from their dog pile. They must have got like that when they were sleeping. "Icky, yucky, foul..." Edd slapped his head. What was he freaking out over? They used to pile on each other all the time when they were rough housing. Why did they give that up? It was so much fun.

Edd released the fireflies into the daylight when he heard grunting. Ed had fallen on Eddy when Edd broke out from the pile.

"Get off!" Eddy shouted kicking Ed far up into the sky. He stood up and cracked his back. That was the worst sleep he had in years. He barely ever slept when his brother was home. He'd always play loud rock music or he'd try to scare him.

"We should have slept at that motel." he said. They were close to a town now. They still had no idea where they were going, but at least they were near civilization.

Suddenly. Ed came flying back down and smashed into the ground. The ground rumbled around as if there were an earthquake. The pile of rocks around them lifted into the air and collapsed near the two boys.

"Yup, bellies empty." Ed said patting his rumbling stomach. "Breakfast, Double D?" Ed asked Edd who spit out a rock.

"I'm afraid we haven't any food, Ed."

Ed's eyes bulged out from his sockets. He was sent into a panic. "Food for Ed! Eat now! Ed hungry! Eddy, belly said!" Ed exclaimed pulling out a few of Eddy's hairs. "Breakfast for Ed, Eddy!"

"Breakfast? I'm in!" Eddy called out.

Ed and Edd ran off. Edd once again brought up the rear, but he wasn't going to let them leave his sight this time.

Edd screetched to a hault, or rather, in the air!

"Stop!" Edd screamed reaching out and grabbing Eddy's legs who grabbed Ed's in the process.

The Eds went falling through the air. They braced themselves for impact, but their landing wasn't what they expected it to be.


	18. Chapter 18

The Eds had a cushion landing, a big change. Edd looked around to see the cliff they were perched on was only a few feet away. They were high above the ground with what looked like a bunch of carnival rides below them.

"We seem to be on a ferris wheel." Edd pointed out.

"Too high guys!" Ed immediately started panicking.

"Ed, stay calm! No sudden movements now." Edd said to his friend.

Edd's words went right thought Ed's ears as he leaped from their seat to the next until the ferris wheel began moving. Ed was trying to run to the ground, but he wasn't going anywhere. He made the ferris whell go spinning out of control until the Eds went flying through the air. They smacked into a sign which came collapsing to the ground.

"Oh, now long what we've done!" Edd cried grasping his head after he dragged himself out from underneith the sign. "When will the day of malfuction and mishap... um... end..."

Edd looked closely at the sign.

"'Mondo-A-Go-Go,' it read.

"I'm ready starting to hate slapstick." Eddy announced noticing how his life was starting to become this theme.

"Breakfast, guys! Fingers keepers!" Ed exclaimed happily eating a corn dog that was on the ground for who knows how long.

"Gluttun." Eddy said to him before turning to Edd. He was really focused on that stupid sign.

"'Mondo-A-Go-Go', now why does that sound familiar?"

"It don't. Ed, find me one of those corn dogs, will yah? I could eat a horse..." Eddy was cut off when he noticed Edd rummaging his hand through his pocket. He snagged his wallet back when Edd took something out from it.

"Hey, hey, hey! Get your mitts off my wallet!"

"Eddy, look! 'Mondo-A-Go-Go!'" Edd exclaimed holding out the backside of Eddy's postcard. It was the same lettering and design. "See how the billboard and the postcard your brother sent you match? He must have sent it from this amusement park!"

"It does? He did?" I light grew in Eddy's eyes. "We're here!"

Without thinking Eddy grabbed his friends and started running around the park. The Eds split up and looked around. There were so many places he could be, if he really was here.

"Bro! Keep looking, keep loking! He's gotta be around here somewhere!" Eddy said bouncing all over the place.

He stopped in place.

Eddy turned to Ed who was standing in place looing as if he were in a trance.

"Hey, why don't you quit standing there and do something..."

"WHALE!" Ed bellowed.

The Eds froze in place. An actual house shaped like a whale stood in front of them.

"Eddy, didn't you say your brother was once a whaler?" Edd asked.

"That's his place, that's gotta be his house!"

As Ed and Edd scrambled around, excited to meet his brother, Eddy almost felt sick to his stomach. This may actually be his brother's place. It was like him to reside in stange places. Eddy's legs started walking towards the place, but his mind was telling him to run. It was his conscious once again getting in the way. It had been doing that this whole journey.

Eddy shut it up and walked up the steps. He held up his fist going to knock on the door.

"Super sweet!"

Eddy was stopped from knocking on the door. Not by his consious, but by someone why they never expected to see.

"Your queens and shining armors have arrived!" Lee Kanker said as she shoved Eddy's face into hers.

"May? Lee? Marie?!" Edd bellowed their names. How on earth did they get here? Had they been following them this whole time?

"We got your back, cutie pie." Marie capsized the wagon and out spilled Kevin, Rolf and Nazz who were tied up.

"Double D Ed boy?" Rold announced upon noticing Edd.

"It's the dorks!" Kevin said as the Eds hearts began racing.

"What are they doing here? What are you doing here?" Eddy asked trying to wrap his head around the questions. The Kankers weren't even a part of the horrible scam that went awry. It was bizarre seeing the Kankers since they hadn't seen them all summer. They were very different from the terrorizing girls they knew last summer.

"Taking care of our boyfriends." Lee said to Edd trying to hug him closely to her.

"They were chasing you to beat you up." May said to Ed who was trying to get away.

"Yeah, no one beats up our little love muffins." Marie said as she pinned Edd against the house.

Edd began sweating profusedly. That always happened when he was around Marie. He caught a patch of dry mouth. "Yes. I mean, no. What? Yes?"

They were all taken aback by a familiar squeal.

"Wilfred? Is that you?" Rolf asked. He thought he'd lost the pig for good.

Jimmy and Sarah appeared from behind the tents. "I swear if he eat one more corn dog off the ground..."

"Look, it's those twerps!" Marie said with angry fire in her eyes. The two children were going to pay for they humiliated them.

"Baby sister!" Ed rejoiced. He thought he was never going to see her again.

"Goodness, Ed, you're still in one piece." Sarah said to him. One side of her was relieved that they found Ed. He'd keep her safe from the Kanker's.

"Oh, did we miss the Eds beating?" Jimmy asked hoping they didn't come all this way for nothing.

Kevin freed one of his arms and grabbed Eddy by the leg. "Nope, you're just in time!"

"No, wait!" Eddy flailed until a realization flew into his mind.

"In your dreams, double chin. Tell you what, why don't you talk to my bro? He lives here you know." Eddy said presenting the whale house in front of them.

This statement caused in uproar of different reactions. Kevin noticed how Nazz was immediately lovestruck. She had always had a crush on Eddy's brother, why, it was beyond him.

Everyone waited in anticipation as climbed the stairs.

This was it.

There was no turning back no.

He was going to find out the truth he needed to know about his brother.


	19. Chapter 19

Eddy knocked on the door.

There was a long period of silence until the door opened.

A dark figure could be seen through the chain locked door.

"Park don't open 'til noon." The voice said upon seeing the Eds standing at his doorstep.

Eddy recognised that smooth husky voice in a heartbeat. "I told yah he's a wiz at tellin' time!" Eddy exclaimed to Edd.

"Pipsqueek?" The figure asked when he realized who the oy in the yellow shirt was.

"Bro!" Eddy greeted jumping into the air.

"Do Mom and Dad know you're here?" He asked.

"As if!"

There was a silence. "Anyone know you're here?"

He really emphasized on the 'anyone' part. Who else was he referring to?

"Only these chumps who chased us here." Eddy said through the door.

The door was unlatched. "Just a sec."

And he emerged from the shadows. Eddy felt his heart explode. Here he was. He looked taller, but he still looked just like him. That's the one thing that was never going to change. How old was he now? He must have been in his twenties. Adults always had sense.

"Aren't those ankle biters from the cul-de-sac?" He asked at seeing all the kids in front of him.

Eddy went up and wrapped himself around his legs. "Yeah, and they said they want to beat me up, all for nothin'!"

His brother turned and looked at the kids. Eddy snickered when Kevin looked as if he was going to wet his pants. He even tried to hide behind Rolf.

"All for nothin', huh?" His brother said looking intimidating as he removed his sun glasses?

The next thing Eddy knew was that he was being scooped off his feet. What was happening?

"Still the trouble makin' Eddy, I see." His brother laughed happily giving him a noogie.

Eddy laughed, but he moved his brothers hand away. It felt strange that his brother was being so kind to him. It was rare. "Stop it, bro."

"I smell my fingers after I eat cheese." Ed said with his usual dumb smile.

Eddy glanced at his brother. Did he remember Ed? The memory from how he hurt Ed came to his mind, but Eddy forced it away.

"Uh, I told the guys you'd hook us up," Eddy said with a nervous smile. "Ed, and Double D."

Edd nervously approached the man with his hand out. "I-I think it's very... uh..."

Edd fainted from all the excitement.

Eddy winced, but heard his brother laughing. This was funny? Yes, of course it was. He couldn't show his brother that he turned into a worry wort.

Suddenly, Eddy bonked off the stairs.

His brother dropped him.

Was that by accident? It couldn't have been like that time where he tripped him on the staircase.

His brother bent down to him and whispered rather loudly, "Why's your girlfriends wearin' a sock on her head?"

Eddy blinked. "Girlfriend?" Was he blind? And his brother was really going to go there? Since last summer he'd been questioning his sexuality. At one point he felt attracted to Nazz, but then a few months later he didn't anymore. He felt these strange feelings towards Edd. Eddy was trying to ignore it because he didn't know what his brother would think about that.

His brother suddenly scooped him up to balance him on one foot. "Sure, I'll help yah out."

Eddy's jaw dropped. "Really?!" He exclaimed with every amount of excitement.

He leaped up and embraced his brother. He really has changed. After all that time of wanting to turn back, he was only being a baby.

"What would I do without you? You are so my hero!"

"Happy place, Double D! Happy place!" Ed yelled happily running around in circles.

Kevin had steam boil within himself as the Eds partied to themselves. The Eds got lucky this time.

"Isn't it touching, Sarah? It's like a fairytale come true." Jimmy said to Sarah. Sarah stuck her tongue out in digust. Brothers were stupid, they all were.

"Eddy and his two stooges got away with their lives, man. But we got burned again." he said as the kids untied one another.

The next thing the kids knew, they were witnessing something horrific.

"Bro, don't!" Eddy begged the instant he recognised the look in his brothers eyes.

His brother was holding himabove the ground by his lip.

"Just for old times sake, let's play, 'Uncle.'"

His brother spun him on to his back. "Wanna crash at me place, don'cha?"

"That's why we came all the way..."

A shear amount of pain went through Eddy's leg. His brother twised his little brother's leg in an angle it wasn't supposed to go in.

"Uncle, Uncle!" Eddy shouted out in pain.

"Say what?"

"Uncle, uncle, uncle..."

"Oh my." Edd said under his breath. He noticed Ed smiling at the scene when his brother let go and Eddy went spinning around like a wind up toy. Eddy's brother laughed out this horrendous laugh. Was this how all siblings acted?

Eddy was roughly grabbed from the back of his pants. "That was good, pipsqueak."

Eddy was placed right in his hand. He felt so high up from the ground. Was he always this tall? He grew nervous. Everyone was staring at him in a questionable way. He had to be just playing with him. Yeah, all those times he was hurting him was his way of playing.

"So can we go inside now?" Eddy asked.

"Why not? Don't forget to wipe your feet?"

Eddy was thrown against his brothers house. Not just once, but twice, and then a third time and so on!

Ed's smile disappeared from his face. This didn't look as if his brother was playing around for fun anymore. Eddy looked as if he were really getting hurt.

"Dude, Eddy's brother is a real jerk." Nazz said shocked at what she was seeing. Kevin hid behind Nazz. He heard the vile things that he did, but he didn't know he that he tormented Eddy too.

"What's he doin' to my man?!" Lee screamed. She charged at him, but her sisters kept her back. Who knew what that man could do to her.

The final time Eddy was thrown against the house it tipped off it's feet.

Eddy grabbed hold of his brothers arm. That's all he could do, along with smiling.

"Bro, give it up!" Eddy yelled.

"Give it up? I thought you wanted to hang with your hero?"

He shoved his face right into Eddy's. He smile so evily. Eddy's heart burst with fear when he smelled alcohol on his breath.

"I do, bro! I do!"

"Mr. Eddy's broTher!" Edd spoke up. Eddy turned and gave Edd a fearful look. He didn't want him to get into this.

"As the older sibling don't you think you should be setting an example for Ed? And not... um..."

Eddy's brother stared at him in the most menacing way possible. Edd couldn't back down. Like he told himself in the swamp, he needed to be strong.

"...Belittle him... in front of his... friends..?"

"Belittle? He's always been little!" He scoffed. "I like you girlfriend," He continued on with that insulting act.

Before anyone could react he used Eddy as if he were a hammer and hit Edd deep into the ground.

"You got spunk."

"Double D!" Both Ed and Marie yelled.

"What the heck?" Sarah said maily to herself. Why wasshe laughing at this a minute ago?

"Somebody do something!" Jimmy yelled out.

Rolf puffed up his chest. "Rolf has had enough of your flap doodle, elder one! Prepare yourself for a mercelass thrashing!"

Rolf threw Kevin into the picture.

Kevin looked back, wanting to run away.

Eddy's brother threw Eddy against his house once more, but this time Eddy grabbed hold of the door, stretchig his arms out in the process.

All these years he blamed Eddy for his mothers leaving. He had nothing to do with it. It's his brother who he should be angry with. For the first time Kevin saw how helpless his enemy looked.

Enemies or not, Eddy needed help!

"Hey, bro guy!" Kevin shouted causing the man to turn and glare at him. "Lay off him man!"

"Yeah, Mr. Macho Man!" Nazz called out.

The cul-de-sac kis all ganged up with one another. Although all of them didn't like Eddy, this wasn't right.

Ed stood alone against the house. He was powerless.

He eyed the door that wa being stretched out by Eddy's arms.

An idea lit up in his eyes.

After all these years of Edd and Eddy doing things for him, it was time to pay that favor back.

He removed one of the latches that held the door together.

The door went flying back like a slingshot.

The second Eddy's brother turned around he took the door right in the face.

Eddy was finally released, but he was forced to bounce along the ground as he held onto the door. He slammed down to the ground only falling unconsious for a few seconds, having taken such a hard hit to the head.

The kids winced when they saw the whole scene unfold in front of them.

Eddy's brother wobbled around until he fell to the ground. He was in such a daze that he let the phrase, 'Uncle', escape his mouth.

"Edy, speak to me!" Edd shouted the instant Ed pulled him out of the ground.

The two friends ran and bent down to their friends side. Eddy was consious, only staring miserably at the sky.

"Are you alright?" He heard Edd ask him.

Eddy was too busy reflecting on a memory to answer.

'You're leaving?' Eddy remembered asking when he was five.

'Yup. Mom and Dad want me to go out and see the world.'

He remembered feeling relieved, but there wassomething that was bothering him.

'What about me? Who's going to teach me to be the best scam coniver, like you?"

His brother looked at him with the most cold look ever.

'Don't get your hopes up, pipsqueek. You're never going to be like me. You're a loser and that's what you always will be.'

Eddy broke inside, but then his brother bent down to him.

'Here, take this jar. If you fill it to the top by the time I get back, maybe I'll change my mind. Remember, the only way to get it right is to get it wrong.'

He hadn't changed.

Eddy never meant a thing to his brother. He'd just been faking his way through life for nothing.

What was he going to tell his friends? He couldn't lie anymore. That's what he'd been doing his whole life.

Eddy removed Edd's hand from his shoulders.

"I made it all up, Double D. Everything about my brother was a lie."

His friends looked at him in horror.

"I just made things up, so people would like me, think I was 'cool.'" Eddy said twiddeling his fingers at how stupid that idea was.

"But, boy was I wrong. The scam, my brother, this..." Tears fell from his eyes. Not just from the lie he made about his life, but because of his friends. He barely acknowledged them as his friends. They stayed by his side all these years even when forced to do things they wanted no part of. He was suprised how they never left, but now they had a good reason to.

"... When am I gonna learn, Double D?"

Eddy covered his eyes not wanting anyone to see him cry.

His parents kept him apart from his brother for a reason. They didn't want him to figure out that he never meant anything to him. And that's what Eddy was. He was desperate attention going as far as making himself look like an idiot.

He was so stupid. What a waste of a life.

Eddy's hands were gently taken away by Edd.

"I think you just have, Eddy." He said to him with a kind smile.

He did? Oh, that's what he was trying to learn. He learned that he hadn't been learning anything through the false advice and lessons from his brother.

Eddy smiled through the tears. He learned that his friends really were his friends. True friends would never abandon one another during their time of need.

"You guys... you guys are the best. You're both more brothers to me more then he ever was."

The Eds all stared happily at one another. They felt closer then they ever did before. They didn't have to worry anymore because they could continue...

"Grab him!"

The kids were bolting towards them with business in their eyes.

"No, take me!" Ed pleaded running in front of them.

Edd took Eddy's shoulder going to defend him when Eddy got to his knees.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Honest! I didn't mean to hurt you guys!"

Eddy embraced himself for the beating, but he got something very different.

The kids threw Eddy into the air, cheering for him.

Ed and Edd stood dumbfounded. What happened to attacking?

Ed slipped and fell on his rearend. Before he could get up Sarah gathered her brother into a big hug. When she looked into that horrible man's eyes she saw what she may have become when she got older. There was no reason to treat Ed the way she did, not when he put her needs before his. It was time for a change.

"Let Rolf rub the pit of victory, Ed boy!" Rolf exclaimed rubbing a confused Eddy's armpit.

"I'm so glad you're okay, dude." Nazz wrapped Eddy in a hug and surprised the boy with a big kiss. "You're awesome!"

"I am?"

"I gotta admit, pal, that was so choice!" Kevin said patting Eddy on the back.

"It was?!" Eddy burst with joy.

The kids stood around congratulating the Eds while the Kanker's circled around Eddy's brothers unconscious body.

"Some dead beat this guy turned out to be." Lee said seeing how he fell weak all because of a door.

"He don't look so tough." Marie said.

Each Kanker grabbed a limb and dragged the man into the house. They were going to make this revenge a fun experience.

The kids happiness came to a halt when a city bus came screetching to a stop only a few feet away from them.

"You're time of reckoning ends now, ragscallions!"

Jonny, or Captain Melonhead, rushed out from the bus and charged towards the Eds. "It's melon time!"

"Where's he come from?!" Eddy screamed. "Jonny wait..."

Jonny scooped up each Ed and threw them into a pile. He jumped on them and perched himself on top of them. "No thanks are necessary citizens."

"You idiot!" That wasn't the reaction he was expectintg. Sarah pummeled him to the ground. "Leave our friends alone!"

All the kids joined in on the beating of Jonny while the Eds lay bewildered on the ground. Were they really defending them all because he hurt the Eds?

Jimmy helped Edd to his feet. Such hospitality.

Kevin appeared from behind the dust cloud. "Sorry about that. Say, let's go to my place. Jawbreakers are on me!"

The Eds almost fainted from excitement. Was this really happening? They were finally accepting them as friends of their own!

Ed wrapped his arms around Edd. Edd returned the hug. He'd been avoiding ed's hugs for years and it was time he chaned his ways.

The kids lifted the Eds into the air.

"We did it, Double D!" Eddy rejoiced as they broke into a dance. "Everyone loves us, we're finally in, baby!"

"And it only took 130 episode, 4 specials, and a movie, Eddy." Edd pointed out.

"Let's sing a song!" Ed yelled out.

"'When you stub your toe and it hurts you know/ Friends are there to help you...'"

The kids ran singing out from the amusement park. Edd looked over to actually see Eddy singing.

Maybe finding his brother was a ood thing. If they didn't he wouldn't have learned what he'd been trying to learn for the past eight years. Everything still wasn't completly back to normal, but Eddy knew that when they were exiting the park he was welcoming into his new life.


End file.
